Naruto : Hidden Truths
by firestorm35
Summary: Naruto want to find answers about his parents. He cannot imagine that this "simple" thing would lead him toward a path away from the village, finding allies and enemies along the way with even a new objective in mind : the rebuilt of his village and the elimination of Danzo, Akatsuki and Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first story and I really hope that it is for all of you nice enough to read. I would appreciate, with the progress of the chapters, comments and opinions on the story. English is not my mother language, therefore I'm sorry for eventual errors that you might find below. The progress of the story might be slow, I have to write it first in Italian and then translate it in English.

**I do not own Naruto or any other mark to it associated. **

**Naruto is property of its respective owners.**

**Chapter 1 : The Diary of the Third Hokage.**

Naruto was absolutely angry, no, furious.

In his apartment, under the light of a simple lamp, he could not believe to what he was reading.

It's the dream of every orphan, to know who your parents were, to know what are your origins, and finally, after a very long research, he found his answers in the personal diary of the now deceased Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure.

Flashback – 1 month before

Naruto, his master Jiraiya of the Sannin, and finally Tsunade Senju, soon to be Fifth Hokage, were in the Hokage's office, in the Hokage's tower at the center of the village, with Tsunade who was putting away her personal belongins in their respective places, in that office which, before the end of the week, would have been hers. -It's sad to see this place without the old man Hokage...- Naruto said with a sad tone -The only thing I wish is that... that he would have told me about my parents, before he died fighting that damn snake of Orochimaru- to that Jiraiya flinched imperceptibly, but Naruto dismissed the fact believing it was for the mentioning of the name of the traitor. -Naruto, now you're dismissed, myself and the pervert must talk of important things, for jonin and higher ups ears only- Naruto nodded and went out, closing the door behind his back. He had just closed the door when he heard the voice of Tsunade -Uzumaki... Naruto. He's Kushina's son ?- Naruto could not believe to his ears, after thirteen years finally a name -Yes- answered the voice of Jiraiya -I see...- Tsunade said, Naruto exited from the tower, Shizune was entering the office, finally he could search for a name.

End Flashback

He had spent the last month looking in every archive, in all lists, even the war memorial, taking and using all the free time he had between missions and training. Without finding anything, annoyed at every dead end. The thought of that name had become almost obsessive, he was also slightly angry with the Third Hokage, with Tsunade and with Jiraiya, if they both knew... damn it, if even Tsunade knew, which was not part of the village for years, why it was not possible for the Third knowing anything about it ? Every time he asked was the Third lying to him ? In the end he decided that : if he wanted informations he had to search inside the archive of the Hokage's Tower. If he entered there in the past because of Mizuki, who told him to stole the scroll of seals, before he even knew about the skills of a ninja and before even becoming a genin, he could do that again now. With the cover of the night, passing some Jounin who was put in surveillance, he reached the archive and found his answer in the personal diary of the Third Hokage, which promptly hid under his clothes before running off to his apartment, he then began to read .

He wasn't some random orphan, absolutely, his last name, Uzumaki, belonged to an entire damn clan, the Uzumaki clan of the Village of the Whirlpool, the ruling family there in the land of the Whirlpools.

His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was none other than the Daimyo's daughter, a guy named Uzumaki Taiyo, who for his part was the smaller brother of Mito Senju, formerly Uzumaki, and the First Hokage's wife. He was like a damned prince, he was supposed to be treatead like that and not like scum, not like a plague, not like a leper who was to be avoided. He discovered that he wasn't the only to bear the bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko, he was in fact the third after Mito and surprisingly his very same mother, he discovered that the fox freed itself from the seal on his mother and then went on a rampage on the village during the night of his birth, he discovered another fact : his hero who also condemned him to live the life of a Jinchuuriki, was his very same father. Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Village of the Leaf, was his father.

Part of him was happy, finally some truth and not the same lies but part of him was also very angry, he was crying, he knew that, but he continued to read the diary of the Third, he learned something who made him want to free the fox in that very moment, destroying everything in his path, erasing the village down to its roots, he would have released the seal had it not been that, in doing so, he would surely also have decreed not only his own death, but also that of the few people that he still held dear, the Ichirakus, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, Sakura and finally, even the hated Sasuke.

To the start of the Third Ninja World War, the Village of the Whirlpool was destroyed by an alliance composed of the Village of the Cloud and the Village of the Rock, in both Lightning and Earth country, who feared the force of the Uzumaki clan and the force of the village itself. Its destruction would not had been happened, had it not been for one particular person : Shimura Danzo, a member of the elders councilors, an important political figure in the Village of the Leaf and chief of a secret organization, Root. Him with his "human drones" of that organization was suspected by the Third of the destruction of the Village of the Whirlpool, even with no proves. The third suspected than that was a political maneuver : by blaming the destruction oh their allied village on the Third and his supposed incompetency in the position of the Hokage, by blaming it on his age and saying he was even becoming senile, Danzo would have pressed the Daimyo of the Land of Fire to remove him from the office, placing himself as an alternative for the Hokage position. Then a miracle happened. Minato Namikaze, a student of Jiraiya, one of his pupils, created a very particular and difficult jutsu : the famous Hiraishin no Jutsu. He made himself a name in the war against the Rock Village, as the "Yellow Flash" of the Village of the Leaf, surprisingly, the jutsu was a creation of him and his girlfriend, again surprisingly : the Jinchuuriki, both were students of his pupils, Kushina was on the team assigned to Tsunade. After the war, he stopped Danzo by appointing Minato, who was viewed then as a hero, as the Fourth Hokage of the Village of the Leaf. Then, not even after a year and half, the fox freed itself from the seal and attacked the village. He might not know how but he knew that Danzo was involved. Afterward, Danzo blamed the attack on the Uchiha clan, maybe he wanted to cover his tracks with that. The Third suspected that perhaps Danzo had maneuvered the heads of the clan in planning a coup, and then, playing a double game, he pressed for the demise of the clan. In every scenario the Third had imagined the Uchihas would have lose the coup, in doing that or not, but the Third knew that that was another political maneuver, covering his tracks was only the peak of the iceberg. If the Uchihas had continued in pursuing the coup Danzo would have pressed once again the Daimyo into nominate himself Hokage. Itachi however stopped his plan, offering himself like a sacrifice, exterminating the Uchihas by order of the elders councilors, even with the Third's opposition and becoming a missing-nin by doing so. Itachi sacrificed everything but not his little brother Sasuke, he prevented the start of the Fourth Ninja World War.

He learned that Danzo wanted him to become one of his personal human drones in Root, but the Third prevented again his plans, saving him from a future as a slave. The Third remained in the office as Hokage, reassuming his position despite is age and assuming expensive treatments to fight a losing battle against his own body for saving his humanity. And not only his own. The Third in fact was protecting also Sasuke from Danzo's grasp. The old Hokage lied about his parents but for a good reason. If Naruto had said that by mistake, that he was the son of the best shinobi of the Leaf after the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, nothing would have stopped Danzo, who, with the support of the elders councilors, would have pressed the chiefs of the ninja clans so that he was entrusted to his "care". He learned that the Third again suspected Danzo to have caused the leak of information about his status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko to the civilian and to the shinobi populations. He caused him pain, he was the cause for his ostracism. His gain ? He wanted Naruto to see him as a shoulder to lean on, he wanted to broke him, but he, Naruto, wasn't so weak...

In the last page were written a few lines, addressed to him.

_Diary of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage._

_Tomorrow will probably be the last day of my life, i know that Orochimaru and his allies of the Village of the Sound and the Village of the Sand will invade us._

_Tomorrow I hope to put an end to my errors, with Jiraiya I leave Naruto in good hands, I know that him and Naruto will make Tsunade coming back here to the village..._

_Naruto, if you're reading this then I am dead and you're the Sixth Hokage. I am proud of you and also I am sorry, I am sorry for every mistake and every lie i made to you in all my life. Like I said to you very often, the hate is difficult to forget, the hate is difficult to erase. To now you'll surely read the first novel made by Jiraiya, not the Icha Icha made by my foolish student, but the very first : Tale of the utterly gutsy ninja. You'll understand what i'm saying. Your apartment, even though you do not know it, was one of the houses of your parents, I have set a seal that will unravel only with your blood and your chakra, your legacy is there, protected from those who would like to put their hands on it. I gave the order to Jiraiya and Tsunade to give you this diary when you have become the Sixth Hokage. The seal at the bottom of the page will bring up the seal containing what belongs to you. _

_Forgive me..._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._

He was furious but after those words could not hate the old Third Hokage and not even hate the village itself, he could only pity most of the people in it for their ignorance, for that they had been manipulated by Danzo. He finally decided that he would leave Konoha to head towards the village of the Whirlpool, where he would rebuilt the village from the ground up, of course, he would have said the truth even to Sasuke...

He dissolved the seal on the diary, in a blue flash another seal appeared in his bedroom, on one of the walls, then he dissolved it with the same method. In a cloud of white smoke appeared a scroll, which he had then opened, finding in it many other containment seals, he had already seen one like it, to the Chuunin's exam, used by the teammate of Rock Lee and Neji. He applied some chakra to some of them, after again some smoke he discovered some other scrolls, one containing one of the techniques in his possession, the Rasengan, in another yet another scroll containing some money, a lot judging by the big seal contained therein, in another various weapons including the famous three-pronged kunai for the Hiraishin no Jutsu and a richly decorated Ninjato, whose red sheath had a golden line that rose spiraling up to the guard, also in red, to which knob, needless to say ironically, a nine-tailed fox in gold, probably used by his mother, other scrolls containing descriptions of various ninjutsu, from Suiton to Fuuton and finally Katon, in the last scroll he found some styles of taijutsu and kenjutsu. He resealed everything, then he placed in another containing seal some robes and some pre-cooked Ramen rations. The morning light was entering from a window, he had just finished with the seals when he heard some knocks from the door. He opened the door and found Shikamaru, in Chuunin's robes -Naruto, we have a problem. Hokage-sama want to see us-.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys ! Here comes chapter 2. No, Naruto will not become some sort of Goku lookalike in terms of pure strenght with a power level of over 9.000 or some sort of reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin in the short run. I believe that, with the proper training and the shadow clones, he, after the three years training journey with Jiraiya, would have reached Kakashi's level, maybe a bit weaker than him. So I can say that he will be using the "shadow clone training method" in this story for a bit. I also hope to make more tactical fights, after all, the best weapon for a shinobi would be deception. I don't want to make the winners of the fights always those who have the flashiest or the more powerful jutsu.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or any other mark to it associated.**

**Naruto is property of its respective owners  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The decision of Sasuke.  
**

* * *

Naruto followed Shikamaru toward Tsunade's office bringing with him the scrolls and the diary, he found awaiting him inside naturally Tsunade, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji and finally Inuzuka Kiba. In the briefing he learned that Sasuke had fled from the village, heading toward the Village of the Sound, to Orochimaru, probably in search of power to kill his brother. That surprised Naruto, however, when everyone believed it was for the betrayal instead he was thinking about the whole situation. That could be the best opportunity for fleeing but first he would have to catch up that stupid Uchiha before he could reach that damn snake.

The team led by Shikamaru left after the pleadings of Sakura to Naruto, who however responded with -I can not promise that. Going to Orochimaru could make Sasuke be declared as a deserter and we have to respond to the threat accordingly. But i will try- surprising everyone with that.

After the pursue, the various fight which divided the team man after man, and the short fight with a member of the Kaguya clan of the Village of the Mist, Kimimaro, which was resolved with the intervention of Rock Lee first and then that of Gaara, he reached Sasuke in the middle of the Valley of the End, standing on top of Uchiha Madara's statue. -Sasuke !- He called him aloud -What do you want, Naruto ?- asked the Uchiha with no particular tone of voice -You're not going to that bastard-ttebayo ! Stop this foolishness, did you not know what are his true intents with you ?- Naruto was not angry, his tone of voice was in fact calm, controlled, he reached his pouch, bringing out the diary from it -I need power. I need power to kill my brother. The village was holding me back and I can not allow this anymore. If you want to bring me back there then you've wasted your time- Naruto opened the diary, he searched for the specific page he want to show to Sasuke and, when he found it he bent one of the angles of the sheet, almost like he was putting a bookmark. He then tossed the diary to the Uchiha -Read...- almost commanded Naruto -What are you tryi...- Naruto interrupted him and then repeated -Read. I do not want to bring you back to the Leaf, on the contrary, I don't want you in that village...- Sasuke picked the diary up from the ground and then he opened it on the page marked by Naruto. The Uzumaki crossed the river using chakra to walk up on the surface of the water, approaching the Uchiha, who was then reading -It's impossibile !- exlaimed Sasuke -Itachi was ordered to exterminate the clan in order to stop a revolution...- His sharingan showed itself, slowly on the now red eyes of the Uchiha formed another comma-like mark, on both eyes, joining the other two already existing. -Impossibile is what I was thinking reading this diary. But this is entirely the truth-ttebayo- Began Naruto -And not only your clan, the higher ups of that village have their hands soiled in the blood of my clan too-.

-What do you mean saying "your" clan ? You don't have any as i recall- Asked Sasuke -It would greatly surprise me if you instead knew it. My clan was not part of the Leaf, the Uzumaki clan ruled once the Village of the Whirlpool. From the thing I was able to learn from the diary they were seal masters and kenjutsu users on par with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They ruled the entire damn village-ttebayo but they were exterminated upon the start of the last great ninja war, and the old man Hokage blamed Danzo for that. He suspected that Danzo would have had some infiltrate within the village who in right moment disabled most of its defence system. But i don't want to talk about it now. Now i want to talk about this situation and i would be brief. I am not going to allow you to go to Orochimaru, I'm going to the Whirlpool and I plan to rebuilt the village, now that you know the truth you don't have to go to the snake and if you search vengeance upon Danzo and his drones... well...- Naruto stopped for a moment, then he said with a tone full of malice -I want to be there-ttebayo, I want to beat him so bad that you have no idea. Because of him I lost my family like you lost yours I want him to answer for his crimes against us, our families and clans-ttebayo...- concluded Naruto, with both his hands clenched in fists. Sasuke was silent during the entire speech, he was deciding what he would have done next, Naruto was watching him carefully, waiting for his answer -But we need power to reach this goal, idiot, how do you plan to doing that ?- finally asked Sasuke -Training- answered Naruto -Trough hard work, perseverance and determination i know that we can reach any goal. I proved that against Neji if I'm not wrong, am I ?- Sasuke still had doubt about this whole mess -You don't have to go to Orochimaru and I, well, I do not need the...- Naruto looked away from Sasuke -I do not need the power of Kyuubi no Yoko to achieve this goal- concluded again Naruto. -Kyuubi's dead, Naruto, the Fourth killed it about what... thirteen, fourteen years ago ?- Naruto shook his head -No, he defeated Kyuubi thirteen years ago not killed it. Kyuubi's not dead, it is very much alive but it is locked inside a cage placed in a sewer and sealed away inside... someone in this case...- he explained -You can not kill a thing that is made purely of chakra, yoo can only seal it away, and the Fourth did just that-ttebayo, he sealed Kyuubi in order to defeat him- Sasuke was speechless, slowly he was getting to the point, Naruto nodded confirming his thoughts -He sealed Kyuubi inside me-. -He picked you, who were an orphan, for the sealing ?- Asked the Uchiha but Naruto shook his head again -You would not believe what I'm saying... he did not choose an orphan. He chose his... his own son- Sasuke was stunned by the revelation -However, Kyuubi can not flee from its cage as long as I'm alive. I'm a Jinchuuriki like Gaara, and I used in our fight some chakra from the fox, that's how i was able to beat him I confess. Anyway, what the masses do not know about Kyuubi is that he was in the village upon its foundation... it's a long story and I promise that I will tell you everything once we reach the Whirlpool. Now I need your answer Sasuke, I need to know what will you do now-ttebayo. Will you come to the Whirlpool Village or what ?- Sasuke was silent again but he finally decided to go with Naruto, and if things would not have come out for the better he would have once again gone to Orochimaru. -Okay, you got me. Wich direction ?- Naruto smiled but stopped him -Wait. I need to make some shadow clones. One will perform a trasformation to resemble you and the other one will be me. They will go to the village, posing as us, so we'll have at least twelve hour of advantage from the trackers. When they'll understand the trick, that those aren't us but only shadow clones, we will be very far from the Village of the Leaf-ttebayo- Naruto explained his escape strategy, he formed the cross handseal -Shadow Clone Jutsu !- with a poof two clones appeared at his side, one then transformed into Sasuke, like he blond before said -You two, go to the Leaf, Naruto clone, you also have to go to Konohamaru and tell him to become Hokage even for us. And...- He then removed his headband and tossed it to the clone -Give this to Iruka-sensei- Naruto concluded, then he and Sasuke disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, heading east, to the Whirlpool.

-Well... we have to go...- said Naruto-clone -Hn- replied then the trasformed clone, the voice surprised even the clone itself -Sheesh... we're natural with acting-ttebayo, you sounded perfectly like the bastard...- Sasuke-clone nodded. A sound comed from the trees -Someone's coming, be natural-ttebayo-. From the trees a moment later stepped out a figure, a male with silver hair and his headband over the left eye, he was Kakashi their sensei -And there I was expecting some sort of fight beetween the two of you...- a moment later a thunder and slowly on the valley began to rain -What I can say... I'm awesome. I convinced him to not go to the damn snake. He wanted to use him for his own needs and then kill him-ttebayo- Explained Naruto-clone -Hn... the idiot convinced me-tt..- Sasuke-clone blocked the "-ttebayo" with a cough, Kakashi looked straight at him but Naruto-clone interrupted -We shall return to the village-ttebayo, I want an Hokage size bowl of steaming ramen at Ichiraku !- he said -Sasuke, when we return you will be subjected to a process, this is an attempted desertion... you know this right ?- asked Kakashi -Hn- was the only answer of the clone, the three shonibi then headed toward the Leaf, jumping from branch to branch.

A few hour later the original Naruto and Sasuke was in a small camp, in front of a fire with, roasting on it, a pair of rabbit. Naruto had just finished the explanation to Sasuke concerning the events that led him to the discovery of the diary and the contents of it -And then I entered the tower and breaked into the archive, surpassing the Jounins was child's play-ttebayo- Sasuke nodded, if he had to nominate a talent of Uzumaki Naruto he would definitely mention stelth and infiltration. Even if he not showed it, he was impressed when Naruto painted the Hokage's Monument -And so you learned of your parents but... damn... if you had said it to me, that you're the Fourth's son, for example, one month ago I would have not believed you- Naruto turned upside down one of the rabbits -I do not know if I want answers from the Kyuubi itself also... I'm the son of his enemy, the man that caged him, and his previous host...- Sasuke nodded again -And to saying that it, Kyuubi, is a burden that run in my clan from the foundation of that village and that no one said me anything about that-ttebayo...- Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face -It's... it's not simple to learn that your own mother was the jinchuuriki before you...- Sasuke then asked, a tought in his mind -Repeat me again, Naruto... What was your mother name ?- Naruto looked at him -Uzumaki Kushina- Sasuke nodded -As I thought. I know this name...- That surprised Naruto -What do you mean-ttebayo ? I have serched everywere and i did not discovered anything on this in the Leaf-. -This woman, Kushina, was in an old picture... she was on my mother's team. In this picture there was my mother, a Hyuuga with no seal- He pointed at his forehead -I think she was Hinata's mom from her facial features, Tsunade and finally this woman with long red hair. My mother showed it to me a time because I was curious about my parents old teams. Now that i thought on it... my mother mentioned her very often but never her last name...- Naruto nodded -Thank you for telling me Sasuke...- He smiled. They continued to talk, Naruto was showing to him part of the scrolls he brought whit him, he and Sasuke were in an heated debate -Like I said you can have the Katon jutsus-ttebayo but if you want them and want also to learn Rasengan then you have to swop it with theaching me Chidori...- Sasuke snorted -What part of "you have to possess a lightning affinity" you do not understand, idiot !-. -Then no Katon jutsus for you and no rasen...- he stopped, at hirst he blushed and very hard, then he showed a surprised expression to his teammate -Shadow clone jutsu !- he made suddently a cross seal and formed a clone -You two- He pointed at the clone first and then at Sasuke -Go behind that three and play rock-paper-scissors, now !- Sasuke was looking at him -Have you lost your mind ?- asked the Uchiha -Boss why you summoned me to play with the bastard rock-paper-scissors-ttebayo ?- then the clone -Do as I said... I want to test a thing- Sasuke looked at the clone, then the two of them leaved. After a minute Naruto with an handsing dispelled the clone, and showed again a surprised expression -I won... i beat you with paper- explained Naruto. Sasuke returned to the campfire looking at the Uzumaki -Okay, explain, you were not looking. Only the clone would have... know... no way !- Naruto nodded furiously -I'm right ! The clones transfer their memories to the original-ttebayo !- he was standing now, both were smiling like madmans, they discovered a perfect tool : the possibilities with the shadow clones from training to infiltration... endless... -So you learned that the clone win...- Naruto nodded -You acquired the memories of the clones from the Leaf- again he nodded -And you... blushed ?- Naruto nodded but a moment later he stopped -Wait... it's... it is not what it seem. Okay no it was exactly what it seemed but... sheesh... i do not want to talk about it now-ttebayo- Sasuke looked straight at him -It's not that I care...- Naruto snorted, he then returned to sit in front of the fire -So...- after several minutes of silence Sasuke -Was Hinata the cause ?- He looked at Naruto who nodded again... and stopped again after a moment -Damn it. Stop it or I swear I'll roast you on the fire whether you are an Uchiha or not-ttebayo !- He exclaimed -And how did you know ?!- He half asked, half demaned -So you know... who would have thought- said the Uchiha -Shikamaru now owe me two thousand and five hundred ryo- Naruto asked again -What does it mean ?-, -We made a bet, I bet five hundred ryo that you would have understood about Hinata before the end of the year...- Naruto was shocked -Everyone knew it ! Why was I the only one to not understand it-ttebayo ?-, -Maybe necause you are just stupid...- answered the Uchiha -Okay... here and now-ttebayo. I'm going to punch you so bad that the punch will change your face so that you will need to make a new ninja ID !- Naruto furiously exclaimed -Shut up, idiot-.

They passed the night in the camp and the morning after they reached the Land of Waves. They were crossing the bridge when Sasuke stopped, pointing to an insignia in front of him -No way ! They named the bridge after you !- Naruto too was surprised about it, then he showed a great smile -Ah ! I'm awesome-ttebayo. Everyone now know this ! I'm going next to be the Uzukage and after that i will conquer the world-ttebayo !- Sasuke looked straight at him -M... maybe I'm still on time to go to Orochimaru...-. Both was about to surpass the bridge and set foot on land when a bandaged sword descended upon Naruto. He and Sasuke dodged just in time, they looked in front of them, blocking them their path, there was a shark-like man with a black cloack with three red clouds drawed upon it -If this isn't litte Kyuubi... have you lost your road ?- He was Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and a member of the Akatsuki. -Damn it... they found us... and if he's here then also...- Narutos muttering was stopped by a voice behind him. They were now surrounded and outmatched -So my foolish little brother has put his nose outside the village... Hand over Naruto here, you're not in the position to make deals- Sasuke turned, in front of him was now standing another man dressed with the same cloak with the red clouds... -Itachi...- he muttered again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys ! This will be probably the last chapter for this month. Thank you for the reviews ! :-D

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or any other mark to it associated. **

**Naruto is property of its respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Fights in the Land of Waves.**

* * *

Here he was, Itachi, right in front of him. Sasuke clenched both his hands, forming fists -Naruto, we need a plan... quickly...- Naruto was looking to Kisame when he heard Sasuke question to him -Transformed Shadow Clones ?- The Uzumaki suggested, with a low tone of voice -Sasuke, this will be the last warning, if you do not hand over Naruto to us then we will be forced to kill you and then capture him. We're offering you the chanche to survive- Itachi urged Sasuke -Shut up ! Those who abandon the mission and forget the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are lower than trash...- Said Sasuke, activating his sharingan in the meanwhile. Naruto was struck by these words, but more so considering who had pronounced them -Fire Style : Great Fireball Jutsu- After some handsings, finishing with the "tiger", Sasuke shot a fireball against his brother -Shadow Clone Jutsu !- exclaimed Naruto, forming with a cross handsing four clones -Itachi dodged easily the fireball, his sharingan morphed, revealing the Mangekyou form -You've not changed, foolish little brother...- with pure speed he moved right in front of Sasuke, punching him in the gut before he grabbed him by the neck with his left hand -And you've not learned the lesson yet...- Itachi looked in the eyes of his brother before muttering a single word -Tsukuyomi-.

-Tsukuyomi world-

The world to Sasuke went black, then he found himself in front of Itachi, in chains that prevented him from moving, in the old Uchiha's district -For the next three days you will be watching again the night of the massacre...- Sasuke showed his theeth for the anger that he was feeling -Do your worst, let me see again how do you act like the dog that you are, following the orders of your masters...- Itachi stopped -What do you mean ?- He asked. It was not possibile for Sasuke to know the truth behind the massacre, wasn't it ? -I see trought your illusions Itachi, I know everything now. I hate you, Danzo and those damn Elders coincilors for this- he answered -Do your worst, I'm waiting...-. Itachi was speechless, with this, now, every plan he made for Sasuke was to be put right into the trash, how was he supposed to be killed by the hands of his brother now, paying for his crimes as the killer of the Uchiha clan ? -Ho... how do you learned that ?- Sasuke did not answer -So it is really true...- said the smaller Uchiha after some moments, he and Itachi were silent. Sasuke then again speaked -Why ? Why did you exterminate the clan ? I want to hear the truth from you-. -They were planning a coup against the Third. Father was leading the faction in the Uchiha clan that want to rebel, unfortunately, they were the great majority. Doing that they would have triggered a chains of events that eventually would have started the Fourth Ninja World War. I... I could not let that happen, I could not let the Uchiha's name be marked as that of traitors...- Sasuke nodded -But why the whole clan ? Why did you leave only myself alive ?-, -Myself and Shisui... we tried to do everything in order to stop them... but then Danzo stole one of the eyes of him, his Mangekyou, I suppose that with the power of Kotoamatsukami, that the eyes of Shisui wielded, he changed the minds of they who were in the moderate faction inside the clan, in the end, you were the only one still innocent and... and I could not kill you too. The third was opposing to the extermination order but Danzo and the elders voted in favor. Also... Danzo threatened to kill you if I had not executed the order- Sasuke nodded -Again Danzo...- Sasuke was again furious -You murdered the whole clan in order to stop a war, Itachi, but there you are, in business with an S rank criminal like Kisame. And why do you want Naruto ?- He asked, but then remembered some things, first the cloack, the same black cloack with the red clouds on both Kisame and his brother himself, then Kisame calling Naruto Kyuubi, lastly his... friend... saiyng "they found us" -You're in some sort of organization that is after the Kyuubi ?- He asked again, Itachi nodded -I suppose there is no point in hiding the truth anymore. The night of the massacre I was not alone, along with me there was a man that I thought was dead, Uchiha... Madara- Sasuke looked at him, shocked -This is impossible, Madara's dead, the First Hokage killed him by himself decades ago- Itachi shook his head -He is alive, dont' ask me how, I don't know, but it's however true that he his only a ghost of his former self- Itachi released him from the chains -He approached me a bunch of days before the night of the massacre, he was there when that happened and I followed him into Akatsuki to spy on him, I periodically send message to Jiraiya about the entire organization. They are after not only the Kyuubi, they plan to capture every single one of the bijuu I can not say however why, because even I know anything about it...- Sasuke nodded -What do you plan to do now, Itachi ?- He asked again -I plan to continue my double game against the Akatsuki. And I will continue doing this until we meet again... and... Sasuke. When we meet again I want you to kill me- Sasuke was silent -Not for vengeance, I want to respond for my crimes, I want to die in battle, the last battle of the prodigy turned murderer of the Uchiha clan, I want you to be my executioner- Itachi finished his speech and was about to dispel the illusion -I will not kill you. Like me you're a victim of this, you're a victim of Danzo and his machinations... if I'll have to kill someone that would be him, not you and...- Itachi stopped his smaller brother -I will die anyway. I want you to kill me, Sasuke, before... before my disease do it for me before you. You have to kill me when the time is right, like I said a last battle- He then changed argument -I going to dispel this illusion. When I'll do it, I want you to start scream and then act like you're knocked out. I have a plan to make the both of you escape- Sasuke nodded and then, after a moment, Itachi dispelled the illusion.

-Real world-

A bunch of seconds passed from the start of the Tsukuyomi, Naruto was running with his clones against Kisame, who made an handeals -Water Style : Water Cannon Jutsu- from the mouth of the shark-like man departed a huge cone of water, which hitted the clones and the original, dispelling the firsts when the original was knocked on the ground. Naruto get up, coughing a little -Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu !- he performed again a cross handseal and formed dozens upon dozens of clones. Kisake, with his Samehada charged the original, but was stopped by the clones who surrounded him, very fast with hits from the bandaged artifact he was dispelling them, one after another, he had lost the count on how many clones he destroyed, after seconds he was again charging Naruto, who with the aid of a clone performed a ball of chakra. The clone grabbed Naruto by the arm and then launched him against the ex Kiri ninja -Rasengan !-. Kisame stopped, he raised his sword and hitted Naruto in his gut knocking him again on the ground -You are a mockery of the word "ninja", Kyuubi- he taunted but then he heard a noise behind him, he turned, another Naruto was flying toward him, Rasengan in the right hand -Block this ! Rasengan !- The Naruto who has hit by the sword dispelled, revealing a simple clone. The rasengan completed its course against the gut of the shark-like man, hitting him and making him fly away from the bridge, toward the sea, but then the Kisame hitted dispelled revealing water... -Water Clone... argh !- Naruto cried in pain, a blue hand grabbed him by the neck and then lifted him off from the ground, quickly, around him, a water globe formed and surrounded him, Kisame was behind him and wa trapping Naruto with the Water Prison Jutsu. -Very surprising, you defeated my Water Clone, but now I got you. Samehada will taste again your chakra- a moment later Sasuke screamed before passing out on the ground -Sa... Sasuke- Naruto was watching the entire scene, they had lost, he knew that his hour had now come, and he could not do anything about it, Kisame was absorbing his and Kyuubi's chakra with his sword -Ba... bastards bo.. both of you...- but then Itachi spoke -Kisame, let go Naruto, this is a trap and we fell right into it- Itachi was looking to Naruto in the eyes -Jiraiya of the Sannin is here, the Leaf was using the Jinchuuriki as a bait for us. My foolish little brother was very talkative after some hours of torture- Naruto understood that this was somehow a plan of Sasuke, he did not know after all what happened in the Tsukuyomi. -They planned to tire us before capturing us- and after a moment Jiraiya rose from the earth behind Kisame -Release Naruto from your grip- the sannin commanded. Kisame released Naruto and looked to the sannin after he turned behind again -Very clever from a Leaf ninja, but this is not over yet... mark my word, sannin, we of the Akatsuki will capture Kyuubi sooner or later- After a moment both him and Itachi disappeared. Naruto was again on the ground, he was coughing and looking at Jiraiya who was looking at him in turn -I'm... I'm not returning to the Leaf-ttebayo, ero-sennin ! And if I have to fight... I'll do it- Jiraiya was surprised for a moment -Ero... sennin ?- after a moment he dissolved his transformation, surprising Naruto by doing so and revealing Itachi -An appropriate nickname indeed- he then dissolved himself into the air with a small cloud of white smoke, revealing a shadow clone -What in the Kyuubi's name happened-ttebayo !?- The Uzumaki exclaimed -A simple shadow clone to fool Kisame, clever, you also used the trick- Naruto turned, Sasuke was awake and was standing up -Explain !- he pratically demanded to the Uchiha.

-Tazuna's House, that afternoon-

They reached the house of the bridge builder and were greeted by Inari, Tsunami and the old man, they were talking alone with him, on Naruto's request. The Uzumaki explained part of the story to Tazuna, leaving out naturally the part about Kyuubi -So, we are now here-ttebayo, we aren't anymore Leaf ninjas. I have to ask for a thing, Tazuna-oji, I need a simple boat, we can pay, we need to reach... the Land of Whirlpools- Tazuna was drinking and almost choked the sake at the word -Why do you both want do die so young ?- He asked, very concerned about that -What do you mean ?- Asked Sasuke -Grave robbers, adventurers, ninjas from... I think the Cloud mostly... by more than a decade they go there, never to be seen again, they simply disappear. There are a lot of ghost stories about that island and the village upon it, the fishermen thinks that the restless spirits of the people of the Whirlpool wander, aimless, unhappy, around there and kill the intruders, others say that the disappearances are only because the explorers invoulontarily trigger some old seals of the old Uzumaki clans, may the gods gave them rest- Naruto nodded and then speaked again -Tazuna-san, everything that i will say here, here stay- Tazuna nodded -I'm from that Uzumaki clan-ttebayo- Tazuna was at complete loss of words for a moment -Impossible, you do not have the Uzumaki's trademark red hair, you're blonde- Naruto nodded -There is a reason that I will not say for that, anyway, I'm from that clan, my mother was an Uzumaki- Tazuna looked at him -No way !- He then exclaimed -I assure you that...- but Tazuna interrupted him -If you are who I think you are then you are not only the hero of the Waves, but also the heir of... my gods- Naruto was curious -What do you mean-ttebayo ?- Tazuna almost hit himself with a punch -I should have undersood that "-ttebayo"...- he nodded, talking to himself -Naruto, you should know that the Waves country, part of the mainland beyond the bridge and the other smaller islands that surround the Whirlpool itself once were part of that country, the princess was a beautiful young lady, loved deeply from her people, ring any bells ?- Naruto nodded -Uzumaki Kushina... I still remember the great festivities that the Daimyo proclaimed back there when he nominated her the princess. She was also a ninja like every Uzumaki. But then she went to the Leaf, I do not know the reasons, in the aftermath of the Three Bloody Red Days of the Whirlpool the Waves welcomed some refugees, after that the Water, the Lightning and even the Fire country wanted to annex the whole territory, to avoid the war and the bloodshed from it we decided to proclaim independence as a nation and declare neutrality. Then the war finished, last we heard the princess died about thirteen years ago, stories says by the hands of that monster from the tales, Kyuubi. But if you are really the heir then the Waves and the Whirlpool will unite once again- Naruto and Sasuke had listened to the whole story narr!ated by Tazuna and were nodding -Tazuna-san, this is very important. There are still here survivors from my clan ?- Tazuna shook his head -After the Three Days, the enraged shinobi from the Cloud and the Rock made searching parties, roundups, in search of every survivor from the Uzumaki clan. But fortunately they do not caught anyone. They were enraged because, from the five thousand men that landed there only one and half returned home, half of them injured, ah ! Serves them right I say !- He drinked a bit of the sake from the bottle -I knew that someone survived, some went to the Village of the Grass, others to Water country but no one to the Fire country if I remember right. I'm sorry I can not help.- Naruto nodded -Thank you anyway, Tazuna-san- he made a small bow to the old man, he was very grateful to him for every single last bit of information he received -Tazuna-san, we still need the boat, as Naruto said, we can pay- said Sasuke -I'll find a small boat for the two of you before this evening, tomorrow you will leave, after eating and resting- the two genins both nodded.

The ate an hearty dinner, they slept the whole night before waking up the morning after. Tazuna found the boat for a small price, they ate again and after the goodbye to Tazuna and his family, with Naruto thanking them for everything, they sailed to the island at the center of the archipelago. They landed around noon on a small beach and towed the boat on the sand, so that the sea current or the tide could not bring it away. -So, we arrived-ttebayo !- Said the Uzumaki, Sasuke nodded -Now that we're here... did you think about how to rebuilt the village ?- the Uchiha asked to him -I tink to ask to the people of the Waves, to the the survivors if we found them, and I have another idea. Do you remember about Zabusa and Haku ?- Sasuke nodded -Haku's story was a very sad story. There in the Mist, people like you who have... what was it called... kekkoi... kenkai... kekkei... whatever ! As i was saying... people like you who have a sharingan, or the ice like Haku are hunted and killed on sight, I say we rescue them and convince them to come here to reform the village, what do you say ?- Naruto smiled -Your ignorance of the basics of the shinobi's life have no dignity !- snorted Sasuke -However... I think this is a good...- Sasuke stopped he turned toward a small group of trees -Watch out !- he launched himself on Naruto, moving him out the way of a kunai with a paper bomb attached onto it. The kunai ended its run on the boat and after a moment the paper with the seal exploded -What the hell !- exlaimed Naruto, reaching his pouch to bring out of it a kunai himself. Everything was silent -The boat it's gone... now we're struck here !- exclaimed Sasuke -If I were you, I'd be instead worried to stay alive- said a voice, a figure appeared out of nowhere beetween him and Naruto, with a kunai against the neck of the Uchiha -Any last words ?- The figure asked, she was a female, with long red hair, her body covered in a simple jonin outfit with a black jacket over some simple red robes, she was also wearing a classic ANBU mask, that one resembling a fox, with three wiskers over both cheeks in gold -Let Sasuke go, Lady, or I swear I'll break off your spinal cord, no joking- Naruto was behind the woman, with a kunai pointed straight at her back -Poor small fly, thinks that he can threat me- with a fast fluid moment the woman turned and hit Naruto on the right cheek with the back of her right hand, using the metal of the shinobi gloves she was wearing. Sasuke took advantage of the moment to jump and turn, he formed some handseals while in air -Naruto, substitute !- he exclaimed to the Uzumaki -Na... ruto ?- the woman stopped while Naruto perfomed the jutsu, replacing himself with a simple log and moving to he left side of the Uchiha -Fire Style : Dragon Flame Jutsu !- he inhaled a large quantity of air and after a moment he expelled it in the form of a large torrent of flames, he hit his target, but then he learned that the woman, like Naruto before, substituted herself with a log -Where is she ?- asked Naruto, -I don't know... damn... we should be more careful, she can strike at every time- he activated his sharingan -Water Stile : Hidden Mist Jutsu- said the female voice from nowhere -Not again...- muttered Naruto -So what whe have here ? An Uchiha ? Your sharingan trick does not work here, doesn't it ?- Naruto was now covering the back of the Uchiha and Sasuke was doing the same with the Uzumaki -Which one should I choose ? The Uchiha... or blondie over there ? Which one ?- A laugh and finally the silence -Damn it ! She's trying to scare us-ttebayo- muttered again Naruto to his friend -I have decided- with some rapid and fluids movements the woman was in seconds in front of Naruto, a ninjato in her hands, Sasuke turned in time to see the woman, he did not know why, but his body again moved by himself, he performed a substitution, but with no log, he substituded Naruto with himself. The sword trepassed him, from side to side in the gut a moment after, leving an astonished Naruto -Playing the hero... how pathetically nice of you. But your sacrifice will be meaningless, he will die anyway- Sasuke coughed a lot of blood, the woman with another fluid movement extracted the sword from his body who then collapsed on the grond -Sasuke...- Naruto called him, but with no answer from the Uchiha. His sight went red, like his iris, his pupils changed from round to slit, a red, fox-like, bubbling chakra cloak with one tail formed around him, surprising the woman who stopped -Kyuubi- was the only word from she pronounced. -Raaaaaawr !-


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys ! Finally chapter four... I thought that it would be better make longer chapters. Also, I agree with the last comment so I hope that, writing the story this way, it will be more enjoyable to read.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or any other mark to it associated. **

**Naruto is property of its respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : B-rank mission to the Waves. - The truth behind the seal.  
**

* * *

-Raaaaaawr !- Naruto was roaring, he was absolutely angry with that woman, she killed his rival, his best friend, his... brother in all but blood, even if he denied the thing, she was also taunting his sacrifice to protect him -Kyuubi-.

Naruto was on all four, with pure speed, leaving behind him clouds of sand, he charged the woman. He hit her with a powerful right hook on her mask, making her fly, shattering the thing. The woman crashed into some threes, stopping after destroying some of them -I'm not satisfied... Get up ! Get up ! I want to rip you into shreds !-.

Said Naruto with a feral voice, gone was the idiot and the happy prankster, that was replaced by pure hate and anger. The woman rose from the ground, throwing away the rest of the mask and revealing her violet eyes who were open for the surprise -Na... Naruto-chan-.

Slowly, from her eyes, tears started to fall -I'll trepass you with a kunai like you did with that sword to Sasuke. What do you say, lady ?- Naruto growled again -No, I will do it with this- In his right hand, without the aid of a clone, he formed a rasengan. He then added Kyuubi's chakra in the ball. The mass of chakra was swirling furiously and was also glowing in a dark red color, like another chakra cloack that was moving and enveloping the chakra ball itself -Die, lady ! Rasengan !-.

He jumped, he tried to hit the woman with the jutsu but she, again, simply disappeared in the air, leaving in a... flash of red light, it was not a substitution, it was something else -Damn it !- yelled the Uzumaki, slowly two more chakra tails formed behind his back. His anger was rising, he was now only growling, he almost had completely lost his mind, like an animal he sniffed the air, he growled again, then out of nowhere golden glowing chains lifted from the ground, quickly wrapping around him.

Naruto let out a roar, he was fighting against the chains but they were unmovable, in his mind he asked the Kyuubi for more power. Slowly, flaps of his skin started to dissolve into the air, Naruto let out another roar and finally, in a pillar of black-reddish energy, he formed the fourth tail behind him, breaking the chains.

-No ! Naruto, fight him ! Fight the bijuu !- The woman yelled, tears continued to form in her eyes. Naruto did not understood what she was saying, he was then covered in the same black-reddish energy, he was then more fox than man, in his mind she was now only an enemy.

He discovered her position because of that scream, with a burst of speed he was on her, trying another punch but then again she disappeared -I have to use the chains at their maximum power- with this, behind him reappeared the woman, she slammed her hands to the ground. From it lifted again the golden chains, who again wrapped around the roaring form of Naruto, blocking him.

-Calm down, please, calm down- The woman was now... pleading -Kyuubi ! Stop the chakra- She pleaded again, laying after a moment her right hand on the head of the jinchuuriki -Please, stop the chakra-ttebane ! Please, enough !- she screamed, slowly the power, almost like it understood her, started to dissipate and after some moments disappeared completely, leaving an unconscious and chakra-burned form of Naruto in the chains grip -I'm still on time...- with a cross handsing she formed a shadow clone, who went to Sasuke while she grabbed Naruto, in another brief flash of red light they disappeared.

They reappeared in a room, the woman laid back Naruto on a soft bed, with the delicacy that she would have most likely used on an antique and valuable vase. She performed some handsigns and placed her open palms over his chest, making them glow with some green light. She started to heal his burned skin, after an hour she finished, the tears continued to form -Please, wake up-.

She caressed him on the cheek, after some moments Naruto opened his eyes, he awakened in a strange room, on a bed whose sheets were grey. The walls showed some cracks here and there and were ivory colored. There was in there the bed itself and some who he thought was wardrobes and finally a desk with some scrolls opened upon it. The woman gave him a hug and let out on his shoulder thirteen years of unshed tears -Wha... hey... you're the lady and... Sasuke... no... leave me... leave me !- he tried to free himself from her grip but the woman continued to hug him -I healed him, he... he will wake up by evening- she continued to sob on his shoulder -I thought you were dead... Naruto-chan...-.

Naruto stopped, she healed Sasuke ? But she was also the one that injured him, he did not know why, but with the sobs, with her voice, she was making him trust her. Also a strange thing happened to him, the voice was... was the one that he sometimes had heard in his dreams, when he had dreamed about his parents and who they were when he was little, he did not know why but, the femal voice said every time the same things, now that he thought about it, even with the same tonality of the woman who was hugging him. The voice usually said things like "Find a goal, a dream and realize it at all costs" or "Find friends, few or many it's not important but they must be true friends" or also things like "Beware of Jiraiya-sensei".

-As if. I'm not going to die before I become the Uzukage-ttebayo- The woman slightly chuckled between the sobs, after some moment he then asked -Okay lady, I'm sorry but I'm not a pillow-ttebayo, why are you crying ?- The woman released him from the hug. Again a strange thing happened, he was at discomfort when the woman released him -I'm... I'm happy-ttebane !- That surprised Naruto -I'm so happy that you're alive that I can not stop my tears, but I'm also angry-ttebane !- She wiped her face with part of the sleeve of her red ANBU-like shirt.

-..."-Ttebane ?"- Asked Naruto -I'm sorry for that-ttebane. Sorry !- She was smiling, her violet eyes was red from the tears, but were now almost glowing with joy -It's... like mine-ttebayo- Naruto slightly smiled, then asked -Why did you attack us, lady ?- But then stopped himself -Sorry, I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way, next damn Uzukage that will one day surpass the Fourth Hokage in power and awesomeness-ttebayo-.

The woman nodded and smiled -I thought you were grave robbers. I tought you both wanted to desecrate the Whirlpool. About the name... I knew it, Naruto-chan-, Naruto was curious -Min...- she suddently showed pain through her eyes -Is everything okay-ttebayo ?- the woman nodded and then continued -Minato-kun and myself named you after all-ttebane- the woman smiled again.

-So, did you not imagine who would I be, Naruto-chan ?- Naruto widened his eyes, he was thinking and he reached a conclusion, her red hair, he remembered Tazuna the day before saying something about "Trademark red hair". The sobs, and that... that kind of aura that she was emitting somehow, that aura calmed him and made him trust her. The voice and finally the verbal tic with her saying that she named him with Minato. And if it was the same Minato as in Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage then there was only one possibility left... she was...

-N-no... no way-ttebayo !- some tears began falling also from Naruto's eyes. He jumped ignoring the pain that he was feeling, enveloping her in a huge hug -No way... Kaa-chan...- they both were now crying, two happy Uzumakis, Uzumaki... Naruto... and Uzumaki... Kushina.

-Village of the Leaf-

Every last one of the rookies plus Team Gai was present to the meeting that one of them, Nara Shimakaru called. They gathered at the training ground of the ex team seven, Shikamaru was sitting ot top of one of the three poles, in his hands a book with a black cover, hot off the press, judging by the cover.

-Okay, listen everyone, I want to discuss about those two bakas, Naruto and Sasuke and their troublesome escape from the village. Look at this, this is a bingo book... those two are now wanted and have a bounty on their heads...- In the past few days, after the escape, the news reached every single one shinobi, every single one kunoichi but fortunately not the civilians, the Hokage fortunately managed to stop the leak of news in time, however, the status as Jinchuuriki of Naruto was released to the whole shinobi population.

Even in the group of the rookies the reactions were conflicting, Shikamaru opened the book and began to read.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Age : 13, Rank : B, Bounty : 1.350.000 ryo, Shadow Clones, Rasengan et cetera, Weakness : chakra control, no know affinities. Uchiha Sasuke, Age : 13, Rank : C, Bounty : 750.000 ryo, Great Fireball, Chidori et cetera, Weakness : low stamina, know affinities : Katon and Raiton. Both wanted alive for the moment- finished Shikamaru.

-You do not mentioned that Naruto is the jinchuuriki- stated Inuzuka Kiba.

-The Hokage and Jiraiya-sama explained this before, Kiba. Outside the village Naruto's not the jinchuuriki. Think about it, the Cloud and the Rock have two jinchuurikis each, he was protecting us from the beginning from them- Kiba snorted -They should instead have write that in it. Come on, he had the Kyuubi inside of him, you should think about that instead. Naruto would never flee by his own will ! "I will be the Hokage one day and I will be the greatest of them all-ttebayo"- he mimicked the voice of the Uzumaki.

-I think that that monster has destroyed Naruto somehow during the fight and now's controlling his body making a mockery of the Leaf and our sacrifices, we should send Jounins, no ANBU, to him and execute the monster- everyone was silent.

The after a moment -I... I side with Kiba in thinking this. Naruto is dead, maybe he was dead for a long time and we do not even knew the true Naruto, maybe he was Kyuubi for real, controlling his body from the beginning- Tenten explained her point of view.

-I... I do not know what to say. Maybe it's because of Kyuubi that Sasuke-kun escaped...- Haruno Sakura,she stopped, not finishing the phrase, Yamanaka Ino nodded in support to that.

-Everyone of you is a foolish child that stop to the surface, you can not see the truth but my eyes are different. They see trough illusions and I can say that he did not was the Kyuubi, nor Kyuubi was controlling him in any form- Hyuuga Neji -And I can also say what should feel to have a seal putted on you against your own will- he took off his headband, reveling the caged bird seal on his forehead.

-I say that thinking that Naruto is the Kyuubi is the most unyouthful thing that one of us can say... Tenten, Gai sensei would be ashamed. I swear upon my honor as the Second Green Beast of the Leaf that If Naruto is instead the Kyuubi I will go running forty laps on my pinkies around the village and if I cannot do that I will...- well... Rock Lee.

-I think that it's against the logic to think to Naruto as the Kyuubi itself. If he was, we would have been long since dead. Also I know how it feel to have another living thing inside of you- Aburame Shino, from the feared Aburame clan.

-Thank you, every one of you- Said finally Hinata -I met Naruto, the real Naruto, the one that was behind the shouts that he made about becoming Hokage, before probably every one here. I was shy and because of this I ruined my time with him, I saw his treatment in the village, frankly, even if it hurt me to say, I agree with his decision about leaving the village. Kiba, you talk like this because you feel betrayed by him, but you also let your fears overcome your thoughts- She pointed to her teammate.

-Tenten I can't say surely why you think this about Naruto-kun, but your beliefs toward him because of what is sealed in him have no reason to exist. I will give you an example. Give me one of your weapon scrolls- She said.

Tenten looked at her curiosly but gave her one of the scroll, bringing it from her pouch. Hinata opened it and released a kunai from a containing seal -Now look, this is Naruto-kun- she shook the scroll in the air -And this Kyuubi- she shook the kunai, she then resealed the kunai inside the scroll and tossed it again to the weapon expert -Think about it-.

She continued, not stopping -Ino... and Sakura. I will talk however mostly to Sakura... Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that, every single moment of your day is dedicated to Sasuke. And now that he have excaped you are thinking to put the blame on Naruto-kun. I read it trought you eyes. I'm... I'm so angry that I swear that I'm putting every last bit of my self control in action or I would have attacked you with juuken strikes. Naruto is a diamond in the rough and then you... you think that he or what he contain are the cause for that blasted Uchiha's escape. Maybe, you think that Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was gaining more power and an edge over him, fled. If this is true then it only show how weak was his willpower and his determination-.

Hinata continued -You forgot easily how do you pleaded him to return the Uchiha to you but I'm not- for the anger she activated her byakugan -Naruto-kun is a true friend, what if he have not told anything about Kyuubi to us ? I would like that every single one of you put for a moment in his... orange jumpsuit... and then think how he lived in this village. This village ostracized him, I have seen with my eyes stores trowing him out with no reasons at all, they ignored him and putted him almost on the verge of madness, and then ? This blasted village would have had the monster that it searched, we should thank the gods that Naruto is Naruto and not somebody else. I do not know the reasons for his escape and that of Sasuke, but I am damn sure that there are some and I'm also sure that they are very important-.

Hinata finished, surprising everyone, gone was the shy Hinata, this one had lost every single bit of shyness. -I'm... I'm not siding- said Akimichi Chouji -Neither will I- finally Shimamaru -But I agree with Hinata, there are reasons for this, very important and serious reasons. To be honest, I feel like thinking that it's better if we don't find him. This is troublesome. This meeting is troublesome, his escape is troublesome and the whole situation is the same. I'm like Hinata here however a witness to some events that involved him, the stores, even people mutterings thing about him behind his back-.

Then Choji added -As I recall, the parents told to the children to stay away from him- Shikamaru nodded -I will try to understand that reason... I should say however that I suspected that he was a Jinchuuriki for a long time- finally finished Shikamaru.

-Nice speech, you Hyuuga girl- said a male voice from a nearby three -And like every Nara, a genius, you figured our about Kyuubi. You're Shikaku's son, aren't you ?- A man in a red gilet with an headband with a kanji upon it saying "oil" descended from the three.

Shikamaru nodded before bowing -Jiraiya-sama. This... it's not the only suspect I have on Naruto- of all sudden he looked to the Hokage's Monument. Jiraiya for a moment said nothing but then... he nodded, like confirming Shikamaru's thoughts -Then keep those other doubts for yourself-.

The sage looked at Hinata for a moment, he then brought out from one of the pockets a block for notes and a pen -Hyuuga girl, can you make for me another speech ? I will gave you two percent, excluding taxes, over the earnings of the next book. Think about it, a proud heroine who defend her beloved against everyone and...-.

-Ji... Jiraiya-sama ! You shouldn't make this kind of proposition to genins, especially to Hinata-sama !- exclaimed Neji, interrupting the sage and also blushing very hard -Why not, Neji ? And... you... you're blushing ?- Asked Kiba without knowing.

Neji lost the blush, no... he lost all the color, he paled -I was not blushing- Jiraiya looked to the genin and then smiled -A fan of my works I see. I recognize in you the... uhmm... the reserved type that want to read secretly if possible. Very well, what about the golden edition autographed by myself of the next book ?- Asked the sennin -W...well...- then Jiraiya added -I will even add the first three book of the special series "Secrets in the Mist", a bit old but they are collectors items, maybe you can also share them with Hiashi, I know he his another fan of my works-.

Neji looked shocked -No way... "Secrets in the Mist" !- he then said to Hinata -Hinata-sama, two percent I think is an honest earning- Shikamaru sighed -How troublesome... Jiraiya-sama why did you came here ?- the sannin put away notes and pen and answered to the question that Shikamaru asked to him -I have to select three of you for a mission, a very important mission, B-rank. You, lazy ass Nara are the first-.

-Troublesome...- muttered again Shikamaru -You Hyuuga princess- Hinata blushed a bit -And finally... You with the bowl cut and the spandex, the student of Gai- finished Jiraiya -Yosh !- Obviously Rock Lee while rising his right fist in the air -The briefing will start at the Hokage's tower in half an hour- and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Lee, Hinata, we should be going, however, all of you, remember what we have said today- the Hyuuga and the taijutsu expert nodded before disappearing themselves, following Shikamaru. Jumping rooftop from rooftop Hinata was thinking about Naruto, and the briefly encounter that she had with him, before his escape "Why, Naruto-kun ? Why ?" she was repeating in her mind.

Flashback – The day of the escape

Hinata was returning home after a long training session that she started early that morning, it was now middle afternoon. Along the way to the Hyuuga Manor she heard a pair of voices that she knew, one was that of Konohamaru, the Third Hokage's grandson a kid who was often seen in company with Naruto, she stopped, the other voice in fact belonged to Naruto -So Konohamaru, I leave the rest to you. Make me proud and become a great Hokage even for me and if you reach this goal, then change the village, teach to everyone once again the Will Of Fire like the old man was doing-ttebayo-.

Hinata continued to spy on the conversation... ehmmm... to listen to the conversation -But... why do you have to go away, boss ? Please, reconsider...- Naruto ? Going away ? Why ? And where was he going ?

-I do not have anymore trust in this village, Konohamaru, the villagers and some ninja are stupid. The first idiot arrives and can ruin all the work of the others by using the stupidity and the ignorance of the villagers. I will tell you a thing... this village demanded more than a piece of meat from my family, if I was not lucky to found the truth then I will be still sitting in Teuchi's ramen restaurant, shouting that I'm going to be Hokage-ttebayo... I'm sorry but this village has lost all of my trust-.

Hinata was silent, she leaned her back against the wall of one of the building behind her -Also... no matter what I will do, this village will never accept me- concluded Naruto. -What do you mean with that boss ?- asked the little Konohamaru -It's a... long story Konohamaru... I promise I will tell you but not today-.

Everything was silent again, Hinata was wondering what meant Naruto saying that -No Boss. You're not leaving me without some explanations. So speak. Why will this village never accept you ?- Hinata listened more carefully, she heard a sigh -I'm a jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki of... of... Kyuubi no Yoko-.

-Jin... whathever, what is it supposed to mean, boss ? And Kyuubi's dead, everyone know this- asked Konohamaru. -Jinchuuriki means "power of the human sacrifice", it indicates the people that have a bijuu sealed inside them, in my case Kyuubi no Yoko. The Fourth could not kill it, he sealed it in fact in the body of a newborn baby, me, thirteen years ago-.

Hinata put both her hands over her mouth, covering it. Now everything made a sense, the neglect that suffered Naruto, the social exclusion, every damn thing. She was angry, not with Naruto and not with the village but with herself -I will understand you if you now hate me-ttebayo. I know that you're angry, don't worry. I'm... only sorry for that and... ouch !- Naruto stopped after a noise, that of a punch who had reached its target.

-You're a damn fool boss !- Konohamaru said aloud. Hinata heard a sound, like a hiccup -Did you really think that this would change my opinion of you ? If it is then you're a fool and you have lost part of my respect !-.

There were others moments of silence, then Naruto said again -Thank you, Konohamaru-. -Do not mention it, onii-san. I will inform Moegi and Udon of this for you. Are you sure that you want to leave the village ?- Hinata leaned out of her hiding place, Naruto was nodding -Onii-san eh ? Thank you, otouto. I promise that we will meet again sooner or later-ttebayo-, after some moments Konohamaru was running along one of the roads.

-And this is done. Now lets return the headband to Iruka-sensei and... hm ? Who's ther...- Naruto froze, Hinata was standing there and she was looking to the ground, her hands were forming fists, she wanted to say something, she hated herself for being so weak, so weak that even now that he was leaving she can not spell anything. So weak that... she never approached him when he needed human contact the most. Maybe... maybe it was her fate.

"The hell with fate-ttebayo. I will make my own fate with my own hands", she could almost hear the voice of Naruto during the fight with Neji in the last part of the chuunins exams. Finally she decided -Na... Naruto-kun. I... I want to say something to you, before you leave, I want you to know that... that-

Hinata clenched her fists more, after some silence se raised her head, looking in his blue eyes. She decided then that she would put a stop to all her fears -I want you to know that I have always admired you, I alwas had watched you from afar, I was... envious of you, Naruto-kun, I wished to possess only a small part of your determination and your will-.

Naruto was about to speak but Hinata silenced him with her left hand, placing it gently on his lips -Please, let me finish. I want you to know that I always wanted to walk at your side but every time I tried I allowed myself to be overpowered by my own fears. I looked at myself every time thinking I was weak, I... I want you to know that, without you, I would have killed myself a long ago. If it wasn't for you and your nindo I would have most likely gave up-.

Hinata reduced the distances beetween them -Eventually, the admiration for you muted in... love. And this time, this time I want to be strong like you- she was then silent, she placed her lips very gently on those of Naruto surprising him, after some seconds Naruto restored the distances -Hinata... I... I don't know what to say-ttebayo- .

Hinata however kissed him again and after some moments she said -Please, please, please, please, please...- She repeated, hugging him -Don't go. I don't want to be alone again, I don't want lo lose you, I know that I'm selfish now but please...- Naruto listened carefully, after some moments he hugged her in return -Hinata... Hinata-chan from how long do you feel like this for me ? And... why ? I mean, I'm not an awesome ninja, I'm the troublemaker here and You're instead like a princess. I'm like the orphan with no pedigree in the eyes of the other. And then there is Kyu...-.

Hinata stopped him with her hand again -Years... I feel that for you for years. I think before even the academy. Like I said you never give up, you are the kindest person in this village and the hell with Kyuubi, I couldn't care less about it, I couldn't care less if inside of you is sealed the fox or... I don't know... some sort of giant monster with the form of an octopus-bull-.

Very far away the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and his bijuu sneezed at the same time.

Naruto nodded -I'm feeling right now like I'm the greatest fool of the whole Leaf village-ttebayo. I could have returned the affection and instead I, without knowing it, I ignored you. Why did I was so blind ? I don't deserve you, nor I deserve your kindness for me- the Uzumaki muttered. -I'm a clone actually but... I'm sure that the boss will feel the same way...-.

Hinata was surprised but, after a moment, she shook her head -Don't say that, Naruto-kun, and if you do then I say that even I feel like an idiot for not having told you anything earlier-. -Hinata-chan... I still have to go away from here... it's a very long story. I can't do that now but I promise that I will give you an explanation soon- Hinata then said something that surprised Naruto -If you are fim on your decision then take me with you- Naruto shook his head -No. I... or better... the boss will be marked as a missing-nin, I'm sure of this, Hinata-chan. That's not the life that I want for you... running from the trackers and from... Akatsuki-.

-What's Akatsuki, Naruto-kun ?- She asked -An organization that is after the fox that I carry... in their ranks there are S-rank missing-nins. And not the common S-rank missing-nins. They are on Itachi Uchiha's caliber, maybe there is in that organization someone even stronger than him. Hinata-chan, you have to understand that-ttebayo-. Hinata was sad but... in the end she nodded in understanding.

-I promise that... I will take you with me soon if you still want, I have to settle some things first-. The jinchuuriki looket at one of the streets -I have to go and give this headband to Iruka-sensei and I need to hurry, my chakra is depleting. If they learn of this conversation then you will be suspected of treason and such-ttebayo. I do not want that, in two hour... go to baa-chan and tell her that I have escaped-.

Naruto... or better... the clone, surprised Hinata by kissing her -A last thing. Look after Konohamaru for me, the kid need a... sensei... sort of-ttebayo eheheh- he then began to run, taking the rooftop way, toward the academy.

End flashback

The team arrived at the Hokage's office, in there there were narutally Tsunade, Jiraiya and finally Kakashi -Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee and Shikamaru... interesting choice, Jiraiya-sama- said Kakashi.

-We will start our briefing. You know that Naruto has escaped and you know of his status as a jinchuuriki. As you know, I explained, he is an important resource for the village. We stopped the information leak but spies will probably find the truth sooner or later. We have to reinforce the tracking system to catch and discover the spies before they return to their villages. Currently, however, we do not have enough manpower for that. I have to also select the best genins for some tracking missions, most of the chuunins and jounins in fact are used in missions outside the country, to keep the image, as you know, that after the invasion, the Leaf is still strong and unaffected despite the Third Hokage's death- Said Tsunade, gaining a nod from Jiraiya and Kakashi.

-We have discovered a spy from the sound some days ago and I have to give you two B-rank mission, one shadowing mission and one capture mission against this spy- from her desk she took some papers, giving them to Kakashi, who then showed them to Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee. There was a picture, name and possible abilities. -You have to follow the spy and see where he will go, if possible, try to know from he the position on one Orochimaru's bases-. She explained.

-The spy is to be apprehended before he reach his destination, if it's necessary, at any cost- Shikamaru after a moment nodded, it would have been possible that the mission, from capture, would have turned in assassination.

-Your direct superior will be for this mission Kakashi here- she pointed to the masked jounin -If he is incapacitated or else, Shikamaru, you will be in charge again- Shikamaru then said -Hokage-sama are you sure of...- Tsunade nodded, interrupting him -I have talked to your father about that, have more confidence in you abilities-.

-Okay team, meet me at the main gate in one hour, pack for about a week- Said Kakashi, disappearing after a moment in a cloud of white smoke -He means meet him in three hours minimum at the main gate- snorted Tsunade, gaining a smirk from Jiraiya, with that the mission starded.

-Village of the Whirlpool-

Naruto and Kushina talked for hours, about Naruto's life and that of the redhead, Kushina was absolutely angry, she was releasing killing intent, a lot of it -That damn Danzo-ttebane !- she yelled, hitting a wall with a powerful punch that blew literally the wall itself away, it was like she was using Tsunade's Herculean strength jutsu. She wanted to murder the bandaged shinobi in the worst possible ways, shocking Naruto.

"She toyed with me and Sasuke all the time-ttebayo, she could have killed me at any moment with a punch like that !" thought the blond. -K-kaa-chan... I understand how you feel but... please- he was also finding trouble to breathe with all that killing intent. Kushina lowered the level of her KI, her hairs were floating in the air, like... ironically... nine tails. -I'll kill him. Now I understand his offer and why he told that you were dead-ttebane... he wanted you at his disposition-.

Naruto was very curious -After the attack I woke up in any morgue. Then two of this ANBU ninjas with Danzo showed up, that damn cripple told me that you died and offered me to join his organization. I said no and he ordered his ninjas to kill me. I tried to summon my chains but somehow i failed-ttebane, later I discovered that was a chakra control problem. Anyway, I made a clone, a blood clone that fooled them before escaping to... the only place that I knew was safe, here-.

The jinchuuriki nodded -I understand everything now ! He wanted me at his command or dead, to have also you in his grasps because of the fox. The bastard !- se was again generating KI -Kaa-chan, not that I'm not happy about it... but.. I have to ask. How are you still alive ? In Sarutobi-jiji's diary it's written that you were... dead... and also... the jinchuuriki before me. Not that I'm not pleased with that... damn... I'm so happy that you're alive that I feel like painting it over the Hogake's Monument-ttebayo-.

Kushina nodded, she sit down near her son and after a moment she began to explain -In order to explain this I have to explain to you first my story. So listen up Naruto-chan- The jinchuuriki nodded -We of the Uzumaki clan are the only one that are able to have the Kyuubi inside us as its jinchuuriki. We have very very long lifespans and a great amount of vital force. I was chosen by Mito-obaa-sama to be the next because I have a chakra that it's uncommon even in our clan-.

She demonstrated this after a moment, summoning a golden chain that began to fluctuate in front of Naruto -These chains are the physical manifestation of my chakra, they have the ability to suppress the chakra from the kyuubi- Naruto interrupted her, a thought in his mind was screaming -The Leaf so used you to contain the Kyuubi ? But why ? You were the princess here, you also was from another country and..- Kushina nodded -I accepted to come here, however, I didn't knew the true reason for that. I... I thought that here in the Whirlpool things were as boring as a... I don't know... as boring as a lecture in the academy- she gained a nod from Naruto -I think I can understand-ttebayo, it's torture, not a lesson-.

The redhead smirked, her son's personality was very similar to hers -Everyone bowed and the servitude was unnerving-ttebane. We treated everyone as an equal but no matter what we said they bowed and showed servitude anyway-.

Kushina looked in the blue eyes of Naruto -I was a very stupid girl back there, so I accepted the offer of Mito-obaa-sama... I felt like tricked anyway when the real reason was explained to me after two or more years. Then, while I was coming to terms with the thing, two events happened. First the destruction of the Whirlpool, I was then struck in the Leaf and second... I was kidnapped by the Cloud- Naruto nodded.

-Minato saved me and... was then that I started falling for him, but it's another story-ttebane and you know the rest- She pointed to him like she was saying "There you are". -Let's continue the story. The night of the Kyuubi attack... I have to say a thing to you-ttebane... someone knew about the moment when the seal on a female jinchuuriki it's at its weaker moment... during childbirth. A man with a mask kidnapped you moments after your birth and Minato was forced to save you-.

Naruto nodded, Kushina formed the ram handsign and transformed in a copy of the masked man -This man with this mask used you as a bait for Minato, he even threatened Minato by putting on you some exploding cards. I was his true target, he took me and freed Kyuubi from my seal- Kushina released the transformation, some other tears started falling from her eyes -Sorry, Naruto-chan... I wanted the three of us to have an happy life together. You, me and Minato and that man ruined everything. It was supposed to be an happy day and not the saddest day of our life-.

Naruto surprised her by giving her another hug -Please, don't cry Kaa-chan, unless it's for happiness, please- the redhead nodded to her son and after a moment continued -I survived to the extraction. I think that part of Kyuubi's chakra was still in my reserves and that saved my life in collaboration with my... our own Uzumaki toughness. Minato... Minato fought the man and was able to drive him away from the village. I'm sorry that then me and Minato sealed the fox into you. I had enough chakra only to keep myself barely alive but I wanted to reseal the fox into me, I wanted to took Kyuubi with me into grave... but that would have solved nothing. Eventually the problem presented by the fox, no matter what I would have done, would have represented anyway after some years-.

-Then you and Otou-san sealed the fox into me only because you could not do otherwise ?- he asked -Yes, sadly yes but it's not the only reason. Minato and I... Minato especially, believed that maybe you would be able to use the fox's powers. I think that he said something about a prophecy, but... also in the end, we both kwen that the masked man would have returned because of the fox. As I said earlier, I woke up in an morgue and Danzo tried to kill me after saying that you were dead after the sealing process. I came to this safe place to train myself to kill Danzo and the man with the mask, making everyone believe that I was dead to catch them on surprise on the right moment. I had to restart from scratch. Not having the fox anymore put my chakra control right into the trash, I suffered a period of severe illness, without its chakra my muscles no longer had the same energy than before... took me so long and then I'm right now only as strong as... Kakashi... or the strength that I remember he had. I'm still nowhere near to my previous strength. I do not lie when I say that I was on par with your father-ttebane-.

Kushina looked at Naruto's belly for a moment -I remember a thing from that night. I remember that me and Minato put some of our chakra into the seal- Naruto was surprised by that -Mine was supposed to activate on your eighteenth birthday or if you tried to steal chakra from Kyuubi. The chakra from Minato however will activate if you released the eight tail against your will or like I said, if you tried to steal its chakra-.

Naruto then asked -You say that I have to try to steal chakra from Kyuubi but... I made an agreement with him. So why I had to steal ?- He was very curious about that, Kushina smirked -Minato-kun believed that... you could control the power from the fox to its maximum. If you could steal the power from the fox then it will be yours and you could control it to fit your only needs-.

After a moment she asked -Do you know about Akatsuki ?-. -Yes. They're after the Kyuubi but... we have some more information, Kaa-chan. Sasuke's brother is inside the group, he said that he is a double agent. They're after every single bijuu from Ichibi to mine, however we do not know the true reason for that-ttebayo. He also said that the man who is in control of the organization is Uchiha Madara- Kushina began putting the new bits of information in place in her mind.

-After every single bijuu you say... but why...- she muttered. After a moment of silence she rose up -Of course ! World conquer, that's why ! With all the bijuu he could control in theory the world with power alone. And you say... Uchiha Madara... as in the founder of Konoha Uchiha Madara ?- Naruto nodded -He's still alive. Damn... Hashirama and him were truly capable of everything. If that is true then we have to face an enemy too powerful for us right now-ttebane-.

-Rebuilding the village was not the only reason for me to come here, Kaa-chan. I was planning to train-ttebayo. I have with me jutsu and notes from Otou-san and... you I suppose. I also discovered a trick with shadow clones-. Kushina then asked -What trick ? Shadow clones only transfer... their... memory...- she stopped and grinned -Nice trick, why didn't I thought about that myself before-ttebane. Nice plan, Naruto-chan-. She nodded -Although I have to ask. You have risked so much in order to come here and train-ttebane but... didn't you said that Jiraiya was your teacher ?-.

-Yes, why do you ask ?-, -Well I think that he should have trained you... he's your godfather after all, he owes Minato that- Naruto showed to his mother first anger, then sadness -That bastard ero-sennin-ttebayo...- Kushina was curious about the change of emotions in Naruto, at first she wanted to laugh about the name that her son gave to the toad hermit but that anger made her think.

She leaned her right hand softly on Naruto's left shoulder before showing herself an angered expression -Jiraiya did not left you ALONE in the village, didn't he, Naruto-chan ?-. The jinchuuriki clenched both his hands in fists -I only met him a short while ago, Kaa-chan...- with the confirmation of her thought Kushina raised again her KI -He'll pay for that. I'll murder him ! Do not tell me that even Tsunade-sensei...- but the expression of Naruto's face again answered for him.

-I'll murder both of them. That perverted old wrinkled frog and that drunken of a sensei ! Me and Minato ask them only a thing, should something happen to us they'll have to take care of you and what happens ? They leave you alone !- she formed a series of ten handseals but Naruto stopped her -You don't have to, Kaa-chan. It hurts, it hurts a lot but, I think they were ordered to do that to protect me... add in the mix yours death. Otou-san's and "yours". I'm not angry, kaa-chan, really-ttebayo- after a moment he smiled but in his eyes hurt was visible.

-I'll train you even if this is the last thing that I'll do, I will train you-ttebane. After that I will however beat both of them. Then I will burn... ero-sennin peeping notes and hide all of the sake of that drunken of a sensei that I have, I swear- Naruto smiled again -I feel sorry for ero-sennin and baa-chan-ttebayo-.

Kushina smirked then, baa-chan, she made a note to also annoy her by calling her that. After all, in her mind, the old hokage deserved that and more. -So, Naruto-chan, onto the training, tell me yours and... I think your friend abilities, he is an Uchiha but what is his name again ?- Naruto then snorted -Uchiha Sasuke, however he is a bastard that doesn't want to share the Chidori that he learned from Kakashi-sensei- Kushina stopped -You said Sasuke ? Mikoto's son ?- Naruto thought about that for a moment -I do not know his mother name but he said that his mother was in a team with you, Tsunade-obaa-chan and a Hyuuga-.

Kushina nodded, -So that's Mikoto's son. Why did he followed you ? Did he was not happy in his clan ?- after all, she didn't know about the massacre -Sasuke has no more clan, Kaa-chan, like us. The Uchiha clan was killed by the hands of his brother, Uchiha Itachi- the redhead put both her hands on her mouth, she was silent -It's a long story and not mine to say, when he will wake up maybe Sasuke will tell you-. The redhead again nodded.

-You asked about my abilities. Well... I can make shadow clones, in hundreds. I can execute the Rasengan, I can summon toads however I can only summon Gamabunta with aid from Kyuubi, and the basics aside from normal clones- Kushina then asked -Element ? Do not tell me that this is all...- Naruto nodded. -We have to start from the basics then...-.

Kushina walked to the small desk, grabbing from it a scroll, she wrote something upon it then asked -Sasuke's abilities ?- Naruto rose from the bed, slowly -Fireball Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Dragon Flame Jutsu, Chidori and the basics. As for affinities as you know, Katon and Raiton- Kushina and Naruto turned, Sasuke was awake and was standing on the door.

-I heard your voices and I woke up. Then I listened to your conversation- he said -Naruto, I'm... happy for you- He showed for a moment a suffering expression, his right hand was on his belly -I'm... well... sorry-ttebane. For the sword- Sasuke however said nothing aside from -Hn-, which made Naruto snort -I swear kaa-chan, we tried everything to make him talk normally and not like a monkey-ttebayo-. Sasuke however looked at Naruto, as if he was saying "we need to talk". After a moment he exited from the room, returning to the one he was in before.

-Strange guy...- Naruto nodded -Well... let's see- She wrote again something, meanwhile Naruto grabbed from his pouch a scroll from which he, after applying some chakra, summoned some other scrolls -Kaa-chan, I found this in a seal in my room- Kushina turned -I recognise them. They were our personal jutsu library in our home- She grabbed a scroll and summoned the ninjato from it -There you are !- She smiled -So, I was right. Is this your sword kaa-chan ?- Kushina nodded -The finest chakra-conducting sword in all the great Nations-ttebane. Even the samurais from the Iron Country could only dream about this-.

-To me this seem a normal ninjato, kaa-chan...- Kushina smirked -I'll give you a demonstration later-. After a nod the jinchuuriki asked -So, Kaa-chan, what's our training plan ?-. -I have some ideas but we need to find first your element. Then apply your idea on shadow clones. We might need to finish your father's work on rasengan however- she thought about that -And If I'm right then you also need to increase your chakra control-.

-Also, we might not like it... but... we also have to work on theory and...- Naruto however complained nearly immediately -Do we have to ? Can't we instead work trough practice ?- but the redhead shook her head. -You say that you want to become Uzukage and rebuild this village, so you have to work also on theory like... strategy and tactics... stuff like that-.

-I still don't like it kaa-chan...- Kushina nodded -Me neither, but, look at the bright side of it, I will be teaching-ttebane-. -Okay...-. They continued to talk and plan until the sun eventually disappeared under the horizon.

-Forest around Wave country-

Hinata, Shikamaru and finally Lee followed the spy under Kakashi's guide. The spy, the moment he exited the Leaf, took the eastern direction instead of the northern, surprising the Leaf team. By evening they reached the Wave Country, about half an hour after the spy that they followed, thanks to Hinata's byakugan. -He may be reaching only an outpost and not a full operational base, what do you think, Kakashi-sensei ?- asked Shikamaru to the jounin, which nodded to the statement -I think you may be right. But why did he lead us there ? He's taking a far too long route, maybe he's leaving a false track ?- the jounin was in deep thought.

-He stopped- Said then Hinata -Eight hundred meters north of here- Kakashi nodded again -We can't stop here, we have yet to learn about this base or outpost- but then Hinata exclaimed -He disappeared ! I... I can't see where is he...- that made Kakashi worried -Maybe you should look better again- said a voice from behind them.

The leaf ninjas turned, standing there, rising from the ground, was a missing-nin from their very own village, he was looking at them with a malign smile under a pair of simple glasses. On his forehead there was a headband with the Sound insignia -Yakushi Kabuto. So... you were the spy. You were leading us there- said the jounin from the Leaf.

-It wasn't him, sensei, I can see trough transformations. Also... the spy's chakra was not like this- Hinata said to the jounin -Maybe it was me, maybe not, who knows, Orochimaru-sama knows very interesting jutsu after all- the ninja from the Sound chuckled after that.

-But it is not a matter for you... because you will be all dead in a few moments, thanks to the aid from... my "little" friends- From the ground behind the four leaf ninjas began rising about three giant snakes, obviously summons. -Leave us, you are not at his level- and with the last statement, said by Kakashi, another battle began.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, chapter 5. Sorry if I'm late with the release, a black cat has thought that sleeping on my computer was a good idea, so I had to burn the computer with every file inside to avoid bad luck. I thought that I could use another "ero-sennin" training method in my story for Naruto and Sasuke, it was too funny to not write it. See you next month with chapter 6 !

Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own Naruto, nor Dragon Ball.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : A talk with the Great Toad Elder – Rebuilding the Whirlpool**

* * *

They were surrounded, and there Kakashi was saying them to leave him behind and flee. -We can not do that, Kakashi-sensei !- yelled Hinata. -That's an order, you're no match against him. If you do not flee then I will be forced to protect you all and then still fight. That would decrease the team overall strength and reduce our victory chance. Besides... you still have a mission to complete, remember that- the jounin concluded, reaching his pouch and bringing out of it three kunais after lifting his headband, revealing the sharingan in his left eye.

-Move !- he repeated before turning and launching the three kunai to the snakes behind him, attached to them, three exploding tags. Shikamaru and Lee gave to jounin a last look before starting to run toward the threes -Do not die, Kakashi-sensei !- after a moment Hinata started to run as well.

The three kunais launched by the jounin ended their run onto the three snakes skins. The paper started to burn and after a moment the explosions enveloped the three summons, lifting a lot of smoke that after a moment enveloped Kakashi. -You should not give your back at the enemy, you fool !- Kabuto covered his right hand in blue chakra, forming a chakra scalpel with it.

The Sound shinobi struck, smirking at the sound and at the feeling of an impact, only to see after a moment his hand inside a piece of wood, a substitution. He lost his smirk, jumped and turned, only to see not even the smallest clue on Kakashi's presence in the area. -Where is he now ? When I find hi... no. I have to think...-. The sound shinobi activated in both hands his Chakra scalpel.

-Maybe you should have listened to your precedent statement, do not give your back to an enemy !- a sound was made, like thousands upon thousands of bird who were chirping at the same time, Kabuto heard the noise and turned, just in time to see Kakashi coming to him, at full speed, with a completely formed chidori.

-With Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee-

-We should have not left him behind. Gai-sensei would be so ashamed of me ! This is not how a warrior is supposed to fight...- They were about a mile from the fight, they were regaining their breath in order to continue the run. Shikamaru silenced Gai's apprentice with an hand -Be quiet ! Did you not understand Lee ? Ka... Kakashi-sensei was not playing the hero. We have a spy that we have to catch before it is too late that could bring to its knees the entire damn village security. What do you think ? Myself and Hinata here would have stayed there to fight-.

He tried to reason with his comrade -Shikamaru's right, Lee. The village and the Hokage had trusted us with this mission, we can not fail, the consequences would be disastrous- Hinata leaned softly her right hand on Lee's shoulder -You're both right, Shikamaru-san, Hinata-san. I'm sorry- after a moment the spandex wearing genin nodded -Then let's hurry so we can help Kakashi-sensei !-. The Nara and the Hyuuga both nodded.

-With Kakashi-

Kabuto dodged the chidori simply by jumping behind after putting some chakra into his legs, restoring the distances. The Sound shinobi reached his pouch, bringing out of it five shuriken that he then threw at the Leaf shinobi. Kakashi deactivated the chidori and then jumped like Kabuto, evading the shurikens wich hit the ground.

-It seem we are on par, Kopi ninja- Kabuto smirked, they were both panting a bit -It may seem this way, Kabuto, but we both know that, in the end, you will not survive this fight. You were trained like a medic-nin and if I'm right you don't know any combat-useful ninjutsu unlike myself. Face it, you will die today- Kakashi showed at the other shinobi two eye-smiles, it seemed like he was taunting him.

-Ah... no mind games with me, Kopi ninja, that strategy does not work with me and you know it- Kakashi showed another eye-smile -Perharps it's right- he opened again his eyes, looking straight in those of Kabuto -Maybe that strategy won't work after all-. Kakashi then started to run, like he was doing a frontal assault against Kabuto. The Leaf jounin formed some handsigns while on the run, forming another chidori on his right hand.

Kabuto smirked but then something stopped him, Kakashi was not a rookie, still doing an attack so obvious, he quickly performed the ram handsign while yelling -Kai !-, and it worked, Kakashi disappeared, it was a genjutsu. A sound behind him made Kabuto turn, he jumped again just in time to avoid a stab who would have most likely severed his spinal cord from Kakashi's kunai, should the leaf shinobi have hit him. Kakashi was again behind him and it was almost like he said, he was weaker than him.

-I was totally sure that I had put an end to this fight, maybe you're really as skilled as me, Kabuto- Kakashi complimented but... in a subtle way... he was again taunting him. -I told you that I will not take the bait, Kakashi, mind games does not work against me !-. Kakashi did some other handseals but Kabuto jumped again, interrupting him and activating in the meanwhile his chakra scalpels, engaging the Leaf shinobi in a taijutsu match in wich Kabuto knew he had an advantage.

-Shikamaru's group-

They ran northwards, following Hinata's byakugan, they runned to the last know position of the spy which they had followed before but found nothing, not even footsteps ot residual chakra traces. -It's like you said, Hinata, he disapp... disappeared...- Shikamaru started pondering on the thing -Quickly Hinata, look at the ground in case of concealed footsteps and if you found nothing at all tell me how the spy disappeared-.

Hinata nodded, she began to check again onto the ground with the byakugan -Nothing... the spy disappeared... in the air... wait. I think I've seen some smoke and... no...- she clenched her hands in fists, she began to run in the opposite direction, quickly followed by the two males. -Shikamaru-san what's happened ?- asked Lee. Shikamaru nodded to the angered expression that the Hyuuga kunoichi showed and ther answered to the taijutsu expert -Shadow clones... we were fooled somehow, the spy was Kabuto, he taunted us and made us believe that the spy got away-.

Lee nodded -He fooled Hinata's byakugan and Kakashi-sensei, telling us that maybe it was him, maybe not. He make us believe that we have to hurry when in reality the spy was him from the beginning. He detected us the moment we exited from the village !-.

The taijutsu expert seemed to understand the situation -So we have to hurry, Kakashi sensei might have been caught in a trap but...- then something made Shimakaru think -Wait, Shikamaru. What if Kakashi-sensei understood the trick and made us leave anyway- Hinata stopped her run. -That's... a possibility that this might have happened...- the boys stopped their run -That's... a decision that I have to make like second in command... damn... it's really troublesome... Hinata look at the fight and tell me how it's going-.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi understood the moment Kabuto jumped to him that he had to put a defensive stance againts the chakra scalpels. Like the juuken, they were a one hit one kill in a taijutsu match. He avoided the attacks from Kabuto, with the objective of tiring him off before putting against him a counter attack in a vital spot and with the sharingan that was no difficult task but... he was no Uchiha, and Obito's eye was draining his chakra very fast.

He had to put a quickly end to the fight but Kabuto gave him no time for any jutsu, so he made a choice, risk an hit to bring out a kunai and restoring some distance to make some handsigns or eventually make an hit. Quickly he took a step behind with a little jump but Kabuto, seeing that move, understood Kakashi's plan so he made a counterattack, the fight in fact ended that moment. Kakashi brought out the kunai and tried to slash Kabuto's throat but he ducked before reaching his own pouch with the left hand. In a single, fluid movement, Kabuto plunged a kunai knife in the gut of the Leaf ninja. Kakashi knew instantly what happened, Kabuto had damaged the muscle, causing pain and, if the sudden loss of breath was telling him something, the kunai was poisoned.

-In the end you lost, Kakashi- Kabuto panted, the sound shinobi had a large smirk on his face. -The sharigan does not work well on a different body, doesn't it ? In the end, you lost because you relied on that weapon too much, too bad you are now at my mercy and you could not correct your mistake-. Kabuto was ready to strike again. Kakashi falled on his knees, helpless, waiting for the final blow.

-With Shikamaru-

-Kakashi-sensei was hit ! He's on his knees and... I think he can not breath !- Yelled Hinata. -Move Lee !- Shikamaru ordered. Of the whole group he was sure tha Lee was the faster now available. -Yosh ! First gate : Release ! Second gate : Release !- His hair lifted in the air -Third gate : Release !- Lee yelled, he was surrounded in a green aura, he was literally emitting rough power -Go !- Yelled again Shikamaru, with a burst of pure speed the taijutsu expert started to run, trying to reach Kabuto before the Sound shinobi put an end to Kakashi's life. Shikamaru and Hinata after a moment quickly chased after him.

-With Kakashi-

The jounin smiled despite the pain an the loss of air, before his eyes flashed his entire life and... he did not know why, he was strangely at peace with that. His only regret, no, the two biggest regret he would have had, were Obito's death and... not approaching Naruto in a different manner, his sensei's son, a regret that he knew, would have haunted in the afterlife forever, he should have been the big brother he was supposed to be and the hell with Sarutobi's orders. "I could only hope that Kushina-sensei does not kick my ass too much..." he thought.

He closed his eyes, waiting for a blow that never came, he heard a sound, like wind that was moving trough the trees, then another, like a strong punch, he reopened his eyes in time to see Lee's foot smashing against Kabuto's head, making him fly toward some trees, destroying some of them.

-You... you fools... he's no match... for you- he said but then Lee answered -Kakashi-sensei, there's a thing that, even as Gai-sensei student, I respect of you. The belief that those who abandon the mission and the rules are scum... and that's actually true... but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum !-. Lee took a stance while Kabuto, slowly lifted from the ground, coughing blood.

-You are weakened because of your fight with Kakashi-sensei here, I say surrender because if you not do this then I will be forced to use brute manners- Lee raised his right hand. -What a... pleasant surprise... the idiot with no chakra. You must have a dying wish to fight me... the right hand of Orochimaru-sama...-Kabuto tried to reach his pouch but, someone stopped him, showing an angered expression -Shadow possession jutsu... success. Troblesome capture accomplished- from the threes a shadow was reaching that of Kabuto. Shikamaru smirked. Kakashi was seeing the entire scene and after a moment smiled. -Hinata, close his chakra points please-.

After a moment Hinata appeared right behind the Nara, she looked with her byakugan at Kabuto, and with some quick hits with her fingers she closed the tenketsus on the upper part of his body. -It's ironic don't you think, Kabuto... There you were... telling me about my mistakes and there you are... you have to work on that arrogance I think...-.

But Kabuto then smirked, on his back, ripping his very own skin, formed a hole, from that exited another Kabuto, covered in a green liquid. Shikamaru tried again to capture him with his shadow but Kabuto jumped away and after a moment sank into the ground -You may have won here, leaf ninjas, enjoy your little victory for now, because I will make sure that you all will die-. Before they can react he disappeared, even Hinata's byakugan somehow lost track of him.

-Damn... troublesome... sometimes I wonder why did I signed for this job- Shikamaru turned toward Kakashi, Lee deactivated the gate and quickly, despite his own pains because of the gates that he opened he went to take him over his shoulders. Hinata looked at the jounin and clenched her hand in fists again -A clearly hit to the belly he need rest and the nearest medic. The paleness must be because of a poison... Shikamaru I don't know if...-. Hinata did not finished the phrase.

-What Hinata ?- Asked Shikamaru, helping Lee in supporting Kakashi, passing the right arm of the injured jounin over his shoulder -Shikamaru... thanks for the concern but... I think that I can understand what's going on... I want to go to read Icha-Icha. Go in the nearest town and... search for a man called Tazuna...- Kakashi with that closed his eyes, passing out completely.

-We need to hurry and find this Tazuna guy, maybe he's a medic or he know one... troublesome... don't die on me, Kakashi-sensei, don't you dare being this troublesome or I swear that I will burn this Icha-Icha book...-. Even unconscious, at the statement, Kakashi shuddered, no one however could understood how.

-Whirlpool Village, the morning after-

Naruto had found a new love... not his Hinata-chan nor his Sakura-chan. Nor his love was human at all (and nor he was Kyuubi) no. He was madly in love with his mother cooking, especially her ramen, better than the one at the Ichiraku ramen stand -More please !- he yelled. They were in a simple kitchen, him, his mother and even Sasuke, the two were shocked at seeing the eyes of the jinchuuriki, the blond had made a perfect definition for the term addict -I swear Naruto... If you continue you may go overdose from this stuff... stop. You're making a fool of yourself. Kushina-san what did you put in the ramen ?- He asked, turning to the woman who was muttering -He's worse than me-ttebane... and it's not even the improved recipe...-.

She then turned to Sasuke, a bit embarrassed -It's... kind of a secret-ttebane. It's the secret ramen recipe of the Uzumaki clan- the Uchiha almost immediately facepalmed but somehow he resisted the urge -Why did I expected this ? Your clan has a secret recipe for ramen ? Ramen of all the things ! Something so common like ramen ! What the hell ?!- he yelled -Sorry Sasuke- she started gently -I may have problem to my ears, I believed that I heard from you something against ramen ?- she somehow, even with the kindly tone, sounded threatening. She even finished cracking her knuckles.

The Uchiha paled, this woman, not even really threatening him, instilled in him more fear that, in order : his own mother, Kyuubi, Itachi, his father, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sakura, the boogeyman (?), and finally Naruto. -N-no... nothing at all- She smiled again, making him shudder -Nothing at all what ?- the Uchiha gulped -Nothing at all Kushina-sama-. The redhead nodded -Ah, and I could have sworn that I heard something total different from that, well... never mind. Naruto-chan- she smiled at the jinchuuriki, who somehow had managed, not seen, to steal the whole pot whit the remaining ramen in it and was then engulfing furiously -Wait...- with a last loud sound he finished the ramen.

-Aaah... now I'm okay... ah ? What happened, Kaa-chan ? What's with that face ?- he asked, not knowing -Idiot ! Run... your life depends on it !-. Kushina in fact was raising her hairs, making a good replica of the nine tails of the Kyuubi, se was also glowing red somehow -You have eaten all the ramen... you shall pay !- she even raised her KI to unsustainable levels, it lasted for a second, because Naruto hugged her, not having well understood the situation -Thanks, Kaa-chan... I... I really appreciated the ramen- he was silent but... from the short movement of his head maybe he was crying. She lost all the threatening aura and smiled -It's ok... don't worry, Naruto chan...-.

Sasuke, seeing the scene muttered something -This is favoritism. She could have murdered me if I tried the same stunt... Favoritism, yes- Kushina grabbed then a knife, almost pulling it out of nothing -Uh ? Did you said something ?- he quickly shook his head.

Kushina had them pack their things before exiting the house, they then could see the ruins of the Village of the Whirlpool. A river flowed in the middle of the village, forming a small island where they were on. The only building present upon the island had the Uzumaki insignia in red over the main gate, they were in one of the official residences of the clan. Kushina grabbed them both, in a red flash she returned at the beach where they landed. -Answer my question, Kaa-chan, did we use what do I think we used ?- Kushina nodded -What do you expect ? I'm the one who gave the idea to Minato and about half of the seals are a creation of mine...- she smiled.

-Anyway... Here's the plan. First, we go to the Waves to buy supplies I was running low and thank to Naruto-chan we have no more ramen...- she glared at the blond, who smiled -After that we go to south, to the mainland. There, there are some... special training grounds of the Uzumaki clan. We shared them back in the old days with the Senjus and I think... I think maybe with the Uchihas too- that surprised Sasuke -Yeah, we are related to the Senju and stuff-ttebane but I learned that back in the old days we were a clan which parted to neutrality and peacekeeping. Long story, it's boring and we have to move-ttebane-. She grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and flashed again, to the next seal in the land of Waves.

When they arrived they were in a simple alley, near that what they thought was the market place, Kushina changed her expression -Strange... I sense another seal nearby, I do not remember leaving two seals here. Anyway, you two, transform-, Naruto in the meanwhile was smiling -This Hiraishin thing is awesome-ttebayo !- even Sasuke nodded. Naruto performed a transformation, changing in the form of his sensei, Iruka, without the scar on his face and the chuunin vest. Sasuke snorted after a moment -We do not need to draw attention, idiot-. Naruto smirked, he changed the form of his head and yelled -Shut up !- even with the chuunin voice. -I always wanted to do this-ttebayo !- Sasuke shook his head, resigned.

-Should I try Oiroke no Jutsu instead ?- the jinchuuriki asked -Your mother will kill you, idiot- but Kushina showed a curious expression -What's Oiroke no Jutsu ?- Naruto smiled -The ultimate weapon against all the perverts. Look- he formed another handseal -Oiroke no Jutsu !- after a moment in his place stood a... female version of him, naked, with her sensitive parts covered in white smoke. -Kushina-san, if you want to murder him make it painless at least- Kushina did not said anything to Sasuke, she looked at the transformation, very interested -My son is a genius-ttebane !- after a moment she smiled -Wh... what ?- Sasuke could not believe his hears -It's a brilliant move... everyone has a perverted side, it's the ultimate distraction... and it work against females too I think-.

In the end they decided their transformation, Naruto took the appearance of his father, at his age, thinking about his appearances but changed his hair color, from blond to red, the same tonality of his mother, saying something about pretty red hair which made Kushina smile. Sasuke changed in the appearance of one of the student at the academy who retired from the ninja training program and went to work with his father which owned a store near the academy and finally Kushina changed only her hair color from red to... blond.

They went to the market, intending to leave as soon as possible. They had bought only half of the supplies when... a kunoichi which, especially Naruto, they do not expect made her appearance. That tonality of blue and violet of her hair and her eyes, Naruto and Sasuke recognised her as Hinata. She was obviously there to buy supplies too, she seemed to not recognize them but... for a moment, she looked to Naruto. She seemed upset judging by her expression.

-Kaa-chan, I want to find what's going on- Sasuke tried to stop him but Naruto started to follow Hinata before the Uchiha could movr, Kushina said nothing. After a moment in which she looked to Naruto she said -I think that he can handle himself for a bit but... if something happen, I put an hiraishin seal on him, let's continue with the supplies-.

Naruto followed Hinata, putting both his hands inside his pockets. Hinata seemed to take a turn after a minute. Naruto followed again but... Hinata disappeared, he was surprised, he began to search only to stop after a moment, feeling the sharp end of a kunai over his jugular -Speak and I will not do anything, why are you following me ?-, it was Hinata. -If I think about my female precious people, I find that nearly every last single one of them at some point tried to kill me, Hinata-chan-ttebayo, aside from Shizune and Ayame-nee-chan-.

Naruto smiled, Hinata activated her byakugan and after a moment she enveloped him in a hug from behind -Naruto-kun !-. she began to cry, that made Naruto worried -Why are you crying ? What happened ?- he asked to the Hyuuga -It's... it's your sensei. He was poisoned and there is nothing that we can do about it now and here there is no medic-nin-.

Naruto stopped, he turned and began to run -Follow me !-, he took the rooftops, running fast, followed by the Hyuuga heiress, finally after a moment he seemed to found the disguised redhead and his friend -Kaa-chan !- he performed a chakra-enhanced jump and landed in front of the other Uzumaki with Hinata -Idiot !- exclaimed Sasuke, ready to fight the Hyuuga but Naruto paid him no attention -We got a problem ! Hatake Kakashi, our sensei- he pointed to him and Sasuke -Was poisoned ! I... I know that maybe it's better if we pay him no attention but... please Kaa-chan... there's nothing we can do about it ?-. Kushina looked at Hinata for a moment, and then nodded -So... no more hiding... damn. Where his him, Hyuuga and what was your mission ?- she asked.

Hinata answered -In an house nearby, an old man lives there with his family, his name's Tazuna. We were following a spy and there was a fight between him and Kakashi-sensei. My other teammates are away at the moment- Kushina nodded again -Show me the way-. Rooftop from rooftop they ran, with Hinata and Naruto opening the line, Naruto was worried, his expression showed that. Even if Kakashi was not... the best sensei that one might find around, he was still his sensei, he was a comrade in his eyes and like the jounin loved to say "Those who abandon mission and rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum".

They reached the house, -Hinata-chan, we will not drop our transformation, I trust you but... it's better if no one besides you know of us- she nodded. After entering the house they were greeted by Tazuna -Hinata... who's with you ?-. -Tazuna-san, they're friends. They're from the Sand and have a medic-nin with them- Hinata told him -He's upstairs, but... I do not think that he still has much to live... I'm sorry for that-. Tazuna showed them the way, when they reached the room they found Kakashi lying in a futon with Tsunami at his side who was refreshing his forehead with a moistened sponge.

-The temperature is rising again, Tou-san...- she muttered, with an angry tone. He was one of the heroes of the waves and they could not do anything for him, she turned to see entering in the room Kushina, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke following her father. Kushina knelt near the other side of the futon, while Naruto talked to Tazuna's daughter -Hinata has told us what happened, Tsunami-san...- Tsunami looked at the Hyuuga before getting up, nodding.

Kushina formed a series of ten handsing before putting her index and middle finger on Kakashi's forehead. The fingers glowed for a moment in a blue light before she showed her teeth. -It's a mix of some neurotoxins and other poisons. It is also attacking his liver and chakra pathways. Hurry. I need about four liters of warm water. Help me and remove those clothes, I need to apply a seal to prevent the liver collapse-.

-Damn, Kaa-chan, no doubt Obaa-chan was your sensei...- Naruto was surprised, he knelt to the other side of the futon, in front of Kushina and started to remove the jounin jacket and his black shirt. Tsunami and Tazuna exited from the room.

-Done, Kaa-chan- Kushina nodded, she formed some other handseals and applied both her hands over the skin of the jounin -Poison block seal !- after a moment a red swirl, inscribed in a circle appeared over the right side of Kakashi's upper body. -Now I stopped the poison from enter anymore in the liver but some are still in there so I need the water to extract it- Naruto nodded -I can apply that seal too to the chakra pathways but I'm no Tsunade-sensei and I do not want to risk shutting them off if something goes wrong with the seal. If that happen Kakashi-chan here is as good as dead... so I have to remove the poison bit by bit manually-. Sasuke was silent, no doubt that the redhead was a student of Tsunade of the sannin even in his thoughts.

They waited in silence, after ten minutes Hinata returned in the room with a metal bucket with the water inside -Hyuuga, I need another of this in which I have to put the poison that I extract- Hinata nodded, she put down the container of the water near Kushina before exting from the room again. -The operation will be painful, guys, hold him- she was serious, Sasuke grabbed the jounin legs and Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders.

-I will start now...- her right and glowed in blue, she put that hand over the water, forming a sphere which she held over Kakashi's skin. After a moment the water began to sink in his body. The jounin opened his eyes, he screamed from the pain, he tried to move but, something or... somehow was holding him. The pain was too much, he simply had no time to be surprised by the presence of the ninjas around him.

Hinata returned with the bucket the moment that Kushina finished with the extraction of the first drop of toxins, quickly after having heard the screams -Kakashi... no matter the pain try to not pass out, it will be more difficult for me to extract the poison... stay awake !-. Kushina dropped the water globe with the poison in the new bucket before repeating the procedure, Hinata would later admit that the whole process made her want to throw up.

Kushina looked to Hinata and smiled to her -I know... I had the same reaction the first time that sensei showed me this procedure... it's painful but necessary-. Hinata nodded, after a moment however, after another scream, she exited from the room. She returned downstairs, trying to forget the image of the jounin that was struggling and get himself free from Naruto and Sasuke. The house returned silent, aside from Kakashi's screams.

After an hour she finished, smiling and looking to Kakashi -Done, all the poison removed, by evening you will start to feel better, but I recommend to not use any chakra for at least a week- she told him, gaining a nod, after a moment, Kakashi finally passed out. She removed the seal on his body, Naruto and Sasuke smiled, glad that their sensei was safe, they putted him again in the futon and with Kushina, after some moments, they exited the room, returning downstairs. -We have to go, we can not draw anymore attention to ourselves- said Kushina, they bowed to Tazuna and his daughter but Hinata stopped Naruto.

-Wait... I am still waiting that explanation- the jinchuuriki nodded but after a moment, with a sad expression, he said -I know, but now it's not the time... I promised, Hinata-chan... soon, I'm sorry-. Kushina looked to the Hyuuga and after a moment to her son, -Hinata...-chan ? You owe to me too an explanation-, she smiled to the Hyuuga after a moment -If I'm right, I will be pleased to get to know my daughter in law-ttebane...- with a laugh and another red flash they disappeared, leaving a blushing Hinata in the house, a very madly blushing Hinata.

-Three Days Later-

They had to take a boat to go the mainland, south of the whole archipelago, Kushina did not have an hiraishin mark there after all, the redhead used the first two days after their arrival to organize their training schedule. Naruto was thinking, they were in a city, a simple civilian city, and from what he had seen, there were no ninja training grounds but he put aside his doubts.

Kushina was not in the house that they had rented, they were talking about the redhead -Naruto, I have to ask... do you trust her ?- that question was in the Uchiha's mind from the moment he learned about Kushina. -Eh ? Of course I trust her, Sasuke, she's my mother-ttebayo-. The Uchiha nodded -I know what are you thinking... she did attack us, but she did have a reason after all. She healed the both of us and then she's stronger than us. If she was an enemy under a transformation then you should have seen trough the illusion with your sharingan, am I wrong ?- the Uchiha nodded -I'll trust your judgment then...-.

On the third day, Kushina told them that they could finally start their training, they get up very early that morning, on five AM and exited from the house, Kushina had a strange sadistic smirk on her face.

-Kushina-san... it's too early. Couldn't we start later ?- asked Sasuke with a sleepy tone of voice, and strangely, in a polite manner -It's better start early- she smiled, Naruto, with the support of a clone, was sleeping -Wake up or I swear I will forbid you from eating ramen- that made Naruto fully awake almost immediately -Not the ramen, Kaa-chan, you're a sadist !-.

Kushina smiled again -There, grab one of these crates apiece...-, on the ground there were two wooden crates, their content consisted of bottles, glass bottles, that contained milk. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then the Uchiha asked -A... A D-rank mission ?-, Naruto paled -Kaa-chan I thought that we had to train... not doing chores...-. Kushina pointed at the crates -Trust me, one each of you...-.

Naruto complained again but after another threat, courtesy of his mother, again on forbidding him from eating ramen, him and Sasuke grabbed the crates -Now some light run, we should finish before 7 o'clock-. Sasuke and Naruto had to admit, running and carrying the crates at the same time was difficult, but they both found another definition for the term, when Kushina make them do some strange variations of the "exercise", she made them do part of their run hopping, then in another part she increased the speed, they delivered the full bottles and took the empty ones with them. In the last part of the exercise with a small smile, by no means reciprocated by the almost exhausted Naruto and Sasuke, she made them climb a very long stairway, to a temple on top of a small hill.

-Kaa-chan... you're insane... you're... you're totally insane...- said Naruto after the last bottle while panting, Sasuke was on the ground, probably knocked out, he did not had the Uzumaki's stamina after all. -We finished... now we can start the mid-morning training- Naruto paled -But first... do not sleep- she formed some handseals and waked the sleeping Uchiha with a small water jutsu.

They moved to a field outside the small town. Kushina talked with the owner for a bit before pointing the field to Naruto and Sasuke -Next exercise will help your pain resistance and will strengthen your hands. See that field ? You have to plow it before eleven o'clock-. Both students... or better, slaves... nodded, however, before they could began to search for the tools Kushina added -With your bare hands-ttebane...-.

-You're evil-ttebayo... pure and utterly evil !- said the blond. They began to plow the field, they did not knew how, but they managed to finish in time, their hands were bruised and bloody -Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll go to Orochimaru. It's entirely your fault idiot... tonight you will die, I'll murder you slowly and painfully !- complained the Uchiha to his... friend -Shut up, I didn't knew what I signed for-ttebayo...-.

Kushina, in Naruto and Sasuke's opinion, because she felt pity for them, allowed the two genins to have breakfast, suffice to say both almost ate even the dishes and the table. The training continued, they were seated at a table Kushina was reading from a scroll -Theory part of our training after breakfast...- she said with another smile. She had them read from various scrolls she brought with her from the Whirlpool, spacing from simple geography, literature and (with some other complaints from Naruto) mathematics, to more shinobi correlated arguments like strategy, tactics, taijutsu forms, ninjutsu theory and chakra control exercises. She gave to Sasuke finally some scrolls on genjutsu theory and to Naruto some scrolls on Fuuinjutsu onto their request.

Studies continued till lunchtime at three PM. After lunch and some rest Kushina had them practice what they studied in the morning. Sasuke, after Kushina's request, shot some fireballs because she needed him to use all of his energy, she needed him to produce more chakra in order to be able to perform a single shadow clone and have bigger reserves which she knew were only developed with a constant chakra-drain exercise, day after day, that if you're not an Uzumaki... then she told him to run on the water until he depleted almost all of his chakra.

With Naruto she had him try to perform Rasengan single-handled, she nearly cried when he showed her Minato's jutsu. She had him work with ten shadow clones, five on the rasengan and five onto the water-walking exercise, she told him to perform the exercise while floating two leafs onto the palms of his hands.

They continued to practice with other exercises and with a light spar the both of them against Kushina until dinner, when Kushina told them that they finished for the first day. -Your mother's a slave-driver... but she know her work- admitted Sasuke, Naruto gave him a nod -Well, you can handle the test training regime-ttebane- Kushina smiled, making Naruto and Sasuke shudder -T... test training regime ?- the blond asked -This was only a test of course, the real training regime will start tomorrow, beginner level, and...- she reached her pouch, bringing a small scroll out.

From the scroll, applying chakra, she released from a seal two sets of weights, like those that Rock Lee used, she gave one to Sasuke and the other to Naruto -... We will do all of this tomorrow, with a 20 kilos sets of weights, you're not ready for the advanced of the definitive regime-, needles to say, both fainted -W... what did I say-ttebane ?-.

The training was hard, really hard for both Naruto and Sasuke, who was not accustomed to that level of work but in the end the training worked, they started to feel the effects after the two first months, when Kushina let them spar one against another with no weights or restrictions aside from crippling or killing blows. Naruto and Sasuke tied, for the first time, after a very surprising match. What surprised them, was that Kushina joined them while training, however, with more difficult tasks, from time to time, she had to go back to her previous level of strengh after all.

During the third month, Sasuke showed Kushina the Orochimaru's cursed seal on his neck after a lot of complaining from Naruto, she was angry, she told him that that was a very dangerous seal only after a brief look at it and asked him why did he not showed her the seal before. It took her a whole day of work to be able to reverse engineering the seal enough to have the formula behind the three tomoe pattern, and her mood only darkened after that. She found that literally a piece of Orochimaru was inside the seal, she told him that the seal affected parts of his brain, affecting the endorphin release if he used the power behind the seal itself.

The seal had the function to corrupt him while making him addicted to its power, then her analysis concluded when she said that, if he used too much the seal, eventually Orochimaru's piece will overcome his will and control his body. A masterpiece for a sealmaster but the evil intentions behind the seal made the redhead very angry with the snake sannin.

Kushina managed to apply another seal onto Orochimaru's cursed seal, blocking it for a bit as a temporary solution and then began to study the formula in order to find a way to remove it completely.

They continued to train every day, almost a year passed when suddenly, Gamakichi appeared in the middle of a spar, in a cloud of white smoke -Oi, Nii-san !- that surprised the blond jinchuuriki and Sasuke, Kushina was curious about the toad, who arrived to Naruto's knee -Gamakichi ? What are you doing here ? And... you've grow-ttebayo ! You were much smaller than that- the toad laughed a bit and Naruto smiled -Well, nii-san, Fukasaku-ji-sama asked me to reverse-summon you to mount Myoboku, he said something about a prophecy, and Jiraiya is there too, he said...-.

Kushina stopped the small toad -Hold on. Ask Fukasaku-sama to reverse-summon me too to Myoboku, I'm not in the contract however- Gamakichi turned to the redhead -Who are you ?-. -Kichi, I introduce you my mother, Uzumaki Kushina... kaa-chan, Gamakichi, he is Gamabunta-oyabun's son. Kichi, let me ask, what is a reverse-summoning ? And what is this Mount Myoboku ?- the small toad nodded -I will ask... and nii-san, reverse-summoning is how we summons can... summon the humans that signed the contract to our home, for the toads is mount Myoboku-.

Naruto nodded, ne looked at Sasuke and after a moment at his mother, he was silently asking them what to do, then Kushina nodded -Kichi, my mother too said about a prophecy, ask to... this Fukasaki-ji-sama if... the three of us can come, even the bastard here- he pointed to Sasuke -Uchiha Sasuke-ttebayo-. The toad nodded before disappearing and after a couple of minutes, the three of them disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

-Wow... I feel like trying Hiraishin again-ttebayo, it's funny- Naruto said to the other two, he looked to his surroundings, there was a small stairway and two fountains that spilled oil instead of water to the two sides of the stairway. They were in front of two small old toads, dressed with a small grey cloaks and in front of a certain white haired sannin too, the latter had a shocked expression on his face.

-It's good to see you too... ero-sennin !- said Kushina, venomously, she slammed the palms of both her hands on the ground, making her golden chains rise and trap the sannin -Kushina ! It's really you !- the sannin said to the redhead, who approached him with both her hands clenched in fists -It's really me, and you have one hell to pay-ttebane...- but she was interrupted with a small cough from one of the old toads -It's... really a surprise to see you alive, Kushina-chan, but you can kill Jiraiya-chan later-, the voice was from the male one of the toads.

-Come on, Fukasaku-sama, I will only cut ero-sennin's manhood off-ttebane- Jiraiya paled -No, too much blood, I don't want to clean- said the female -Come on, Shima-sama, not you too-. The Uchiha then asked -You... know each other ?- the redhead nodded -They were Minato's and his sensei summons, of course I know them-. Fukasaku did another cough -The Great Toad Elder will tell you the prophecy, Naruto-chan, follow me and Kushina-chan, do not kill Jiraiya for now-.

Kushina complained for a bit but then released the sannin. They followed the toads in silence, after some minutes, the man with white hair said to the blond -Naruto... I'm... I'm sorry...- the jinchuuriki turned to him, but, he showed a little smile after a moment -It's ok, ero-sennin, I think I can understand you. It hurts, it hurts a lot... but, family it's too precious to be cast aside, I forgive you. You was grieving on tou-san's death and then you had to look after the village needs-.

Jiraiya nodded, and then showed a smile, a very big smile -Thank you, Naruto- Sasuke was looking at the interactions between the two, he felt envious, envious of the blond. And then, almost as the jinchuuriki was sensing his emotion, Naruto turned to him and smiled again, the Uchiha then understood that he had nothing to feel envious for, because, for Naruto, he was part of the family.

They gathered in front of the Great Toad, who was looking to Fukasaku and Shima -Who are these youngsters ?- He asked -Elder-sama, Uzumaki Naruto which presence you requested and his mother Kushina. There are also Jiraiya and Uchiha Sasuke- the toad nodded and after a moment -I requested his presence ? When ?- Fukasaku almost facepalmed -Elder-sama, the prophecy that you mentioned- said Shima.

-Ah, now I remember. I had a vision, the child of the prophecy will encounter war before his time onto his path... the red thread of fate will be in danger and will lead him toward... toward... an octopus- Naruto turned to Jiraiya after a brief nod -What is this supposed to mean ? And... child of the prophecy ?-. -The Great Elder told me a prophecy one day. He told me that a student of mine will become a leader of a great revolution to peace, or let the world fall into darkness for ever-. He was serious, even Kushina was surprised, hearing for the first time the whole prophecy.

-And... you think that I am this... child of the prophecy ?- Jiraiya raised his shoulders -I don't know to be honest, but maybe you are the chosen one that will lead the ninja world to peace-. -I also have another prophecy. The one that the child deem as his brother will face hatred. He will be given a choice. The fate of the crow will depend from his choice...-.

They exited from the room. Thinking about the Elder Toad's words, Kushina thought about her personal meaning for the red thread of fate, will the prophecy mean that she would be in danger because of someone ? Jiraiya then asked to the blond -Why did you left the village, Naruto ? I can't find an answer...- Naruto nodded, and explained with a single phrase -I found Sarutobi-jiji's diary- Jiraiya was surprised but then nodded -I should have know. How did you break into the tower to steal the diary ? How did you knew of its existence ?-.

Naruto smiled a bit -I did not. It's trough pure luck that I found the diary, I was searching for a name, Uzumaki Kushina. Tsunade-baa-chan mentioned it when she returned, and, for how I broke into the tower, let's just say that I'm awesome-ttebayo- he laughed, Sasuke shook his head, -When will you return, Naruto ?- Jiraiya asked then -I'm not returning to the Leaf-ttebayo. I lost my trust in the village and it's the same for Sasuke and my mother. If the Hokage is only a figurehead then it's not the kind of village that I want to live in. In the end the villagers are stupids and let and old cripple extinguish their will of fire-ttebayo. Maybe... maybe I could have become Hokage but then who will tell me that the one around me aren't... some yes-men... that smile in my face and curse me behind my back-.

-I think that... I understand- said the Toad sage -The villagers let a cripple manipulate them, they are ignorant and they've become too arrogant. I think it's time for the Leaf to learn a lesson in humility that will let me reignite their Will of Fire-. With that Naruto finished his speech, Sasuke nodded, he was thinking under the same lines -Ero-sennin, could I ask you a thing ? Do not tell anyone about kaa-chan-ttebayo. Akatsuki it's still out there and we have plans of our own that require secrecy for now- the sannin nodded -I think I could do that, however... Tsunade-hime will be happy hearing about her student still being alive- he pointed to Kushina.

-Akatsuki think that I'm dead and I plan to let them think that until the right moment-ttebane. I know about sensei but... it's better this way. That and Danzo too of course, he tried to kill me and separated me from my Naruto-chan. I lost thirteen years of his life because of him, I feel guilty about that and it's not my fault. I'll show him that no one wrong Uzumaki Kushina and plan to die naturally. I can't tell you more, Jiraiya... sensei- she said to the sage.

-Ero-sennin, why didn't you ask the toads to reverse-summon me here?- asked Naruto -Well, I tried but the contract say that, should a problem arise between multiple summoners, the toads will part to neutrality, unless there is a good reason behind to make them decide otherwise- Naruto accepted the explanation. -If you need me, brat, send me a message with a toad- They parted and Fukasaku reverse-summoned them again to their previous place.

A year passed and Kushina told Naruto and Sasuke that they finished with that level of training but before they could step onto the next level, they had to put in motion their plans on the rebuilding of the village. They packed again, put an Hiraishin seal in an alley and flashed away in a red light thanks to Kushina's hiraishin, after Naruto's suggestion to talk with Tazuna before putting some other plans in action.

They reached the Waves again and went to Tazuna's house. Naruto was greeted again by the old bridge builder, who was happy and surprised that they were alive. He apologized to him, telling him about the transformation months before. The old man almost bowed to Kushina when he recognized her but the redhead gave him a threatening glare -But... your highn...-, -Do not finish that phrase Tazuna-san, call me Kushina and we're even-ttebane !-, Naruto laughed and made a joke about her dislike toward servitude -Whatever you said, your highness...-, to which she almost cried -Traitor ! I raised a snake, not a son-ttebane !-.

They laughed again, even Tazuna, who, even if he felt a bit uncomfortable with the thing, in the end agreed to call her Kushina and not "Your Highness" -Tazuna-oji, let's get to the business. How do you feel about rebuilding the Whirlpool-ttebayo ?- the old man did not know what to say for a moment -Na... Naruto are you sure ? I can apply a discount but, rebuild will take a lot of funds and manpower...- Naruto nodded -Give me a roughly estimation, Oji-san- the bridge builder grabbed a paper sheet and a pen -We'll have to buy new materials and...- Naruto interrupted him -I think we can recover something from the old buildings-ttebayo, if not all then half of the material costs- Tazuna nodded and wrote something on the paper.

-Give me a roughly estimation, Naruto, how many people will live there ?-, -The old village was about six thousands people, two consisted of civilians, I think we could rebuild about the same size-ttebane, eventually we can fill the empty spaces with time- Kushina answered to the question, the blond simply nodded, the old bridge builder wrote again something on the paper -Also, Tazuna-oji, I think we can have some discount, should you need materials, if we buy in the Sand village-ttebayo- Sasuke showed a surprised expression on his face -The Sand ? Why the Sand, Naruto ?-. -It's simple, I have a friend there. Like I told you, Sasuke, Gaara is like me, I think he can help us somehow-.

Tazuna again wrote something, after a minute he showed the paper to the blond -If we buy only in new materials it may cost at least half a billion in ryo at the current prices in the Land of Fire- that froze Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke -Ha... Half a billion !- the latter shouted after a minute -In the scroll we only have about sixty millions, not even a quarter of the whole cost-ttebane !-, -Somehow we need collect at least half of the price, even if we buy in the Sand and if we recover something from the old buildings... it's the fortune of a Daimyo-ttebayo !-.

-Let... let me think-ttebane.- the redhead said after a minute of silence -We know that the Rock, the Cloud and Danzo are the responsibles of the destruction of our village, they razed the fortune of the Whirlpool, then I think it's time for payback... we hunt down their shinobi and missing-nin and collect bounties in both villages- They nodded -Then, Sasuke, do you want to move your clan to the Whirlpool ?- the Uchiha nodded again after a moment -Then do your part-ttebane. We go to the Leaf, recover money and scrolls from your clan and after that you decide how much money do you want to put in the village, the same go for every clan or shinobi that want to come to the Whirlpool with us. Orochimaru is another prey, we go to the Sound, hunt down his ninja and raze his bases, what do you think ?- both genin nodded -Then we have a plan, Tazuna, in six months we will return here and give you a more accurate plan on how to build the village-.

They exited from the house after saying goodbye to the bridge builder, immediately Kushina asked Naruto to summon a toad -We need to talk with ero-sennin again, we need a bingo book and some informations on the other nations-ttebane...-.


End file.
